Obsessive Protection
by Hentasma-Chan
Summary: (Zoroark x OC) A week has passed since Arkianna and Luca had become one with their lives. For a short period of time all was well, yet disturbing. By day, Luca's life was as it was, but by night, Arkianna is tearing his sanity to pieces. They now find themselves under constant surveillance, causing them to protect each other at all costs. -Complete
1. Chapter 1

Obsessive Protection

By Hentasma-chan

Chapter 1: Little Black Lie

A week has past since the fateful day that Luca and Arkianna had become a key part in each other's lives and things have been surprisingly steady. During the day, Luca would go about his normal business; catching Pokemon, traveling, battling the occasional trainer, all the normal things a young Pokemon trainer would typically do in their every day life. To his surprise, not once had Arkianna interfered with any of his battles or interrupted any of his attempted Pokemon captures, which had been proven to be less than fruitful as a result. By night time however, Luca's body would belong to Arkianna to do as she pleased, for better or worse. Each night was a passionate and depraved time where they would either "make love" underneath the night sky and fall asleep in each others arms, or it would be a subconscious conditioning that Arkianna would put Luca through to deepen his loyalty without consent. With all of this in perspective, as far as Luca was concerned, being able to have such blissful, and sometimes crazy, days in the payment of his own personal freedom wasn't too bad so far. He considered it a spice of life of sorts.

However, to say the least, there were never any nights where Luca could escape an overwhelming amount of guilt on his conscious; his shame on the other hand was growing numb to it all; there was no way to have interspecies intercourse and not feel shame, so he has done everything to just make it go away. With every night that he was violated in a less than romantic way, his mental stability would slowly deteriorate. It was if she was literally tearing down his walls of sanity with her demands and actions that she plagued him with each night. After a night of lust and/or agony, the following morning would continually feel unreal, as if the day was nothing more but a pleasant dream. All of this aside, he found that it wasn't the worst problem he had.

While his mind and body were slowly adjusting to Arkianna maddening shroud, his urgent concern was the increase in security along each and every route they had come across since a week ago. It was if Arkianna had stepped up her murderous rampage without Luca being none the wiser; which couldn't be true considering that he knew where she was at all times of the night and day. Each route all had at least two guards on patrol, obsessive amounts of warning and caution signs that were carefully banged into trees or posts being erected with the information all in which were telling people to beware the black fox Pokemon that was still on the loose. From time to time Luca would instinctually grow pale or develop a cold sweat whenever certain signs and descriptions were made public; such as her traits, her habits, and the faces of those in which she took the lives of. He was a constant mash-up of fear, anxiety, and sickening feelings that welled up inside of him.

"Jeeze…she hasn't killed anyone in a week or so…so why are they buffing up security now of all times?" Luca groaned as he passed yet another warning sign. He figured the fact that there were over 30 dead trainers throughout Unova was good enough reasons to stay on, if not increase their high alert status. The other thing Luca worried about was what would happen if he dared to defy Arkianna's requests and orders of him. For the safety of everyone, he found himself playing the role of some sort of martyr for all the other trainers throughout Unova; if by martyr they meant being a sexual object for a Pokemon, and then yes, he had no problem being a martyr. He obviously didn't mind it too much when they were in the heat of the moment, but it felt like he was walking a very thin tight rope whenever she wasn't in her poke ball prison. Aside from the insanity between them, his feelings for her romantically had grown at an incredible rate, quickly blurring the line between morality and desire.

"Am I really in love with her…?" Luca questioned, removing the poke ball from his belt to gaze over it as he had a dozen times today. He originally thought it was just strictly lust for himself and the fear for his own life. Obviously Arkianna loved him with all of her heart, but he hadn't been sure how he truly felt at times. The key times that he felt that he truly did, were when he imagined how he would feel if she were to disappear from his life. Each time that thought came to mind, he would feel empty. His heart would ache and his body would tense up, ready to scream at any moment. A hefty sigh left his lips as he returned the ball to his belt and continued onward.

Suddenly, a trainer started shouting at him, flagging him down with a vigorous wave. It was the universal sign of a challenge in the Unova region, and often at times a little annoying. A lot of places were a bit more formal than this, but in Unova, it's all about getting their attention by any means necessary. Luca waved back, signaling that he was ready to accept the challenge, even though he didn't honestly feel like it. It was a young girl easily around the age of 14, hence the over enthusiasm that he witnessed.

"Hey! Hey! Let's battle!" the little girl shouted. Luca found it quite obnoxious but he couldn't blame her for being a kid. Stepping back, he reached behind him to grab his first Pokemon. He felt around until he believed his hand was on Snivy, removed it, and threw it into the open air. Sure enough, his beloved Snivy burst free of the poke ball, just as it had for the past 6 battles. So far so good he thought as he awaited his opponent's choice. As they opponent chose however, he quickly noticed something…a bit off about Snivy. Looking closely at it, it had a strange feeling to it, as if there was a dark secret held in its mind. That and it was something that he really couldn't explain in words.

"Go Darumaka!" the girl chirped in, releasing her poke ball from her hand. The little red Pokemon emerged from the dazzling bright light, making a small battle cry as it narrowed its eyes on Snivy. Luca's eyes moved to his Snivy; it had an awkward, overly confident smile with its eyes glaring at Darumaka with pure intensity. It wasn't until he turned his eyes back to Darumaka that he found out this was all wrong. Darumaka, contrary to having the edge over Snivy type wise was staring in absolute terror at the small green snake.

"Snivy, Vine Whip!" Luca shouted, snapping himself out of his thoughts. If it were truly Snivy, then this would be the fastest way to tell. Snivy just stood there, as if ignoring his orders. His hairs stood on end, remembering Arkianna's special ability in battle. He made an incredibly audible, nervous gulp as he finally realized it wasn't Snivy in front of him. Hesitant at first, he decided to just go with it, only hoping for the best that Arkianna wouldn't go ballistic.

"Hah looks like your Pokemon doesn't like you too much! Darumaka Fire Punch!" the girl ordered. Darumaka shook its head, psyching itself up to get its head back into the battle. Darumaka then ran toward Snivy, with its little arms lit up in flames. Snivy's smile grew wide as it literally met the Fire Punch head on, using its head as a blocking tool for the attack. After the strike, Arkianna finally dropped her facade, revealing her true form to the open air. She smirked back at Luca, who was now slightly terrified.

"Don't wory…I won't…kill…if you don't…want me to…" Arkianna smiled, licking its lips at Luca. Blushing had become a regular thing for Luca when Arkianna would sport any form of seduction his way; it all came with becoming a sexual object after all.

"I don't want you to…but…I do want you to make me proud!" Luca quickly improvised his lines to make sure to not upset the vicious Arkianna. Luca's words of encouragement made Arkianna shiver with joy; her temporary purpose in life was focused on taking out Darumaka. Darumaka stared with fear as Arkianna encroached on it.

"Arkianna, use Night Daze!" Luca commanded. As her body began to shield itself with dark energy, Arkianna felt something she had never felt before. Having never fought in a real battle with commands and all, she found it exciting, especially since it was her beloved Luca giving the orders. With a roar Arkianna unleashed the power of its Night Daze, sending Darumaka flying through the air. It hit on the ground like a soccer ball, rolling with high velocity until its trainer caught it with their hands. Arkianna immediately chased after it, following it up into the trainers arms. With a look of horror, Luca whipped out Arkianna's ball with haste, quickly returning Arkianna before she could jump the poor trainer and her Pokemon.

"I've never seen a Zoroark before…they are scary…" the girl pouted. Luca felt awful so he went over and smiled at the poor girl, rubbing her Darumaka on its head. He slowly removed the remains of a mega potion that he had in his side pouch of his belt. He gently sprayed Darumaka on its bruised head, slowly healing the hit with its magic.

"They are, but with a bunch of practice, even you could beat one. Keep up your training alright?" Luca's words inspired the young girl, causing her to cheer with joy as she returned Darumaka to its ball. She then put on a face of determination, as if she had been giving the most serious of advices in her life.

"I'll do my best! Then I'll take you on for real!" the girl shouted cheerfully before running off. He sighed heavily; knowing that he had probably just saved her life gave him an ill, yet satisfying feeling. Looking down at the ball in which Arkianna resides he realized that she wasn't too awful about the battle this time. She didn't defy orders or attack without warning really. It made Luca smile knowing that she would listen to his orders without question when necessary.

"I guess she is a Pokemon after all…sometimes…I kind of forget that, outside of her appearance anyway. She's just like a real person, a little psychotic maybe, but a person none the less. I almost…feel bad cooping her up in a ball like this, I know I would probably hate it…" Luca's monologue seemed to catch Arkianna's attention within her poke ball. In response she immediately freed herself from her ball, forming in front of Luca. She turned into the shape of a human before walking up and hugging him tightly.

"Do…you really…mean it…? I'm…more like…a human…than a…Pokemon?" Arkianna said, nuzzling into Luca's chest affectionately. It was the moments like this that reminded him why he puts up with the fact that she's a sociopathic murderer. He wrapped his arms around her in return, planting a gently kiss on her head; yet another touching moment between a once innocent boy and the deranged psychopath that was twisting his morality.

"I do mean it. Aside from all of the awful things you've put me through; you've helped me grow as well. I'm not saying I liked what you have done to me…but I can forgive you; as many awful things as you have done to me…you've also protected me from whatever had threatened me. Just like in Chargestone Cave…you went a little too crazy, but it was for my benefit. So, would you like to walk with me? It can't be comfortable being cooped up in that ball," Luca's kindness was overflowing as Arkianna grabbed a hold of his hand in response, lovingly gripping on to his arm afterwards. Walking on route to the next gym proved to be quite eerie. The closer they grew to the town, the more and more wanted signs, missing person posters, and descriptions of the people that she mimicked were plastered everywhere along the sides of the road. Deep in his heart, Luca knew that he shouldn't be housing her from all of this.

She had murdered a large number of people, mentally damaged many and emotional scared him for a while. But every time he looked over to her in her human form, the way her eyes filled with tears and the way she shook when she clung onto him kept tugging at his heart, knowing that deep down inside she was scared shitless of what could happen to her. As night grew close, he felt his body heat up with anticipation as it had for the past week. Since they had become one together, every night was a night full of carnal activity. He often couldn't tell if it was wild lust or true love, either way his body had grown to love it, grown so close in fact that he was starting to find himself physically unable to resist Arkianna after nightfall; as if his internal clock had an alarm that went off when it hit the time for them to get busy. Arkianna smirked as she felt Luca's hand began to sweat and shake softly, his face growing red to accompany the fact. Arkianna immediately dashed towards the woodsy area around them, keeping her hand clenched tightly onto Luca's to make him keep up with her.

"I…I can't…wait any…longer…and I can…tell that…you can't either…" Arkianna shivered as she found herself turning towards Luca and smashing her back into a tree. Luca immediately shoved himself against her roughly, immediately attacking her lips like a wild animal. During the day, Luca was his regular cheery self, but by night, he had become a helpless boy, having lost his sanity when it came to the topic of overbearing lust. Arkianna moaned loudly into Luca's mouth, immediately moving her hands down to undo his pants. Luca whimpered and shook as his pants and undergarments dropped to his ankles.

"C-Change back to normal and t-turn around…" Luca whined, his member throbbing helplessly in Arkianna's hand. She gave him a final kiss before changing back into her normal form, now turning so that her the crack of her rear cupped Luca's erect cock. Within the past week, Luca had accepted that his body craved for the taboo practice of having sex with Pokemon, knowing that he could never go back to being sexually normal again. Arkianna's wolfish, smiling face was now lightly blushing, her rear moving up against Luca as if she were wagging a tail.

As if on cue for a performance, I leaned down and stuffed his anxious length into Arkianna dripping wet snatch, immediately having to cover his mouth so he could whine quietly. Arkianna returned the gesture by growling playfully, ready for her beloved Luca to whisk her away. He immediately gripped a hold of her slender, furry waist, using it for leverage as he plummeted his dick into the depths of her pussy. Luca's lust started running rampant inside of her as he wasted no time in thrusting inside of her with all of his strength.

"MORE, MORE!" Arkianna growled loudly as she clenched her insides around his throbbing phallic appendage, making him whine and pant like a helpless puppy. She always took great joy in the sounds that she could make Luca sound off; it gave her that little fuzzy feeling of satisfaction. Inside Arkianna almost felt bad for what she had turned Luca into. It was if she got rid of everything she disliked about him and changed it sadistically for herself. But hearing Luca's wild sounds of passion would always douse her thoughts of guilt, which were never truly a full on feeling of such.

Luca gripped a hold of Arkianna harder and buried his face into her lengthy thick hair so he could cry and yell wildly as he masked it within her. Arkianna could no longer control her panting and moaning as Luca's body trembled violently, ready to blow at any moment. She clenched around his dick even tighter, causing him to thrash into her pussy violently. It wasn't much longer until Luca began screaming into her hair, unleashing a flood of his anxious cum deep within her. She cried out and came with him as his seed stirred her up inside, like a rinse cycle from a washing machine. Luca loosened his grip on her, now raising his face out of her hair as he trembled from release. Slowing pulling back, he watched in surprise as his cum literally oozed out of her trembling crevice.

"Ever since I started doing you as a Pokemon…my loads of semen have grown thicker and more abundant…am I…really that screwed up of a person now…?" Luca sighed as his sanity returned. With it, an overwhelming wave of guilt clasped onto his body, as it always did after he took sick fulfillment in screwing a Pokemon. His face stayed red as Arkianna ran her claw to catch a bit of it, moving it to her mouth to drink his filthy seed with loving grace.

"No…you aren't…if anything…I am…for making you…that way…you are…still the same…sweet boy…that I love…and will…never let go of…Every time…you fill…my insides I can't…help but…feel an…intense love from…you…an intense…love I will never have…enough of…" Arkianna growled, trying to keep her voice as human as possible. Arkianna turned back around to face Luca, sliding down into a sitting position. She then smiled and opened her arms, sending Luca a loving invitation. As Luca smiled softly and went to move his bottoms back up onto his frame, a storm of rustling footsteps could be heard approaching the two of them like a stampede. Arkianna was all too familiar with the sound while Luca slowly began to comprehend what was going on.

"I heard the crying out from over here sir! I think it may be that wild Pokemon claiming another victim!" a voice echoed through the trees, eventually catching up with Luca's and Arkianna's position. Arkianna grew pale while Luca found himself in a state of perpetual confusion, trying to shift back to his normal self in an attempt to shake the savage bliss that still resided in his heart.

"Shine the light over there! I see movement!" another voice sounded, this time even closer. Arkianna's eyes widened and she began to growl loudly as she looked up at Luca, who was staring back at their position.

"WE HAVE TO RUN…NOW…COME ON!" Arkianna huffed; rising back up to her feet as she viciously grabbed a hold of Luca's arm. Before meeting Luca, Arikanna had grown familiar with this feeling, but this was the first time in a good while since she was heard by patrolling officers. They both took off through the woods, both of them moving as fast as humanly possible as the barking sounds of Stoutland overpowered the officers. Luca was too scared to do anything else besides run at Arkianna's side, wondering if she knew what to do in this situation.

"Have you ever been chased like this before?" Luca said with a variety of huffs and puffs that constituted his lack of running stamina. Arkianna turned her sharp eyes to his then faced forward once again.

"Yes…this isn't the…first time…I've had to…run from…officers…" Arkianna spat out, slowly increasing her pace. The two of them continued racing through the forest, swiftly dodging tree after tree. Sudden Arkianna's foot stumbled under a tree root that was growing above ground, causing her to go sliding along the leaf covered ground in which they ran. For a few moments, Luca paused, his thoughts growing a bit wicked at the sight.

"If I run and leave her, I could always let them catch her and I can escape from this whole mess…but…could I really do that? Grr! What the hell am I thinking! I can't leave her here to die!" Luca thought and yelled to himself as he watched Arkianna's determined expression shine in the light of the moon. Luca immediately slid over to her, immediately grabbing a hold of her wrist to get her back on her feet and running once more. Several lights hung overhead of an entrance way which appeared to be a terminal, he sped up his pace so that he could lead her instead of her taking the lead once more. Luca shook his head from side to side vigorously as they both jumped from the brush and out onto the walking area. Arkianna immediately shifted back into a human as they caught their breath.

"I'm too far in to have doubts now…I must protect her…at all costs…" Luca sighed to himself as they finally reached the terminal entrance to the next town. The both of them looked on with a cold sweat as a large line of people were awaiting admittance into the town. At the far end of the line, they noticed officers. They were standing in two separate lines, analyzing people carefully before allowing admittance.

Arkianna clenched on to Luca tightly, knowing that it was too late to go back into her poke ball without suspicion. The one test that they saw that truly worried them was that they were flashing lights in people's eyes. It doesn't matter how perfectly Arkianna copied someone's appearance, her eyes still hinted towards the fact that she was a Pokemon. Only a much trained eye, (much like his own), could tell from a far, but looking up close at them with a light would be a dead give away.

"I would say we could go back…but I don't think that's really an option anymore is it…?" Luca said, but his idea was swiftly shut down from the quick realization that they were literally running from the law. Luca began to breathe heavily from panic, feeling eerily claustrophobic as his mind processed everything at once. The feeling was shattered like glass however as Arkianna clenched onto him tighter, the fear of death could be seen in her eyes. Luca shook his head and pulled her into his arms, now lowering his lips to her ear.

"In the event that you are discovered, I'll make a distraction so that you can run for it. We'll meet up in town after a few days, understood?" Luca whispered, grasping her hand tightly as a fit of fear shook his body. Arkianna looked up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks; she couldn't express how much any of this meant to her, at least not in words. It was an agonizingly slow pace, as if they had to wait in line to be executed. Minutes felt like hours as the two of them talked over what they were going to do if the worst were to happen. After what felt like an eternity, it was finally their turn. Luca urged Arkianna to go first, showing confidence in the fact that he would hold up his part of the plan.

"We apologize for these procedures, but it is mandatory if we are to keep the people of the city safe from the threat of that wild Pokemon. Please bear with these examinations, I promise to make them quick OK?" the officer said. Arkianna replied with a soft yes, signaling for the officer to go through the checklist. Watching nervously, Luca felt his body grow stiff as a board, praying to Arceus that they could pass by on this barricade. Luca's feelings and thoughts came true, growing pale as they did the exam. The examiner called over a few more officers to see something that created a cold sweat. Quickly thinking, he balled his fists and got into a position to charge the group, just in case. Suddenly, the officers backed up as Arkianna burst into tears.

"Why do you think…I'm a Pokemon?! Can Pokemon talk?! I just want to get by and see my family!" Arkianna was apparently going for the academy award for best Pokemon actor as she fluently harnessed her voice to sound very human. Luca pushed through the onlookers to close in on Arkianna. It was time to back her up with an audience awing performance from a nominee for best supporting actor.

"Hey! What the heck are you people doing to my girlfriend?!" Luca snapped at the officers who were gazing in confusion at poor Arkianna who was deceptively balling her eyes out. Luca immediately moved over to her and hugged her close glaring at all of the officers surrounding them.

"I'm sorry for this display officers, she hasn't seen her family in years and well…I and she have gone through quite a bit to get back here. That monster that everyone keeps talking about actually attacked me while I was protecting her at one point. Please…allow me to prove her innocence…" Luca said, causing Arkianna to blush profusely. There was no hesitation nor did a sign that he was going to go as he hastily remove his shirt, revealing the wide array of scars that Arkianna had left upon his body. The crowds of trainers and people stared at him in shock as he bravely defended the one who actually carved these tattoos of pain. The officers looked at one another in disbelief; they hadn't known anybody who actually survived one of the Pokemon's attacks, much less someone who was willing to show the anguish they endeavored.

"We're terrible sorry! We had no idea the both of you had gone through so much. It's just…her eyes looked inhuman. They looked very strange and we felt that we had finally come across the Pokemon we had been looking were since it was said it could appear as a human," the officer apologized over and over as Luca re-equipped his shirt onto his body and helped Arkianna onto her feet.

"Don't worry…I'll always protect you…" Luca mouthed, causing Arkianna's tears to shift from fraudulent to truthful. She clenched onto his arm as they managed to get by the security. The moment they were out of the terminal they ran as fast as they humanly could, unsure if the party that had been chasing them before would tell them they let their target slide by.

"What a rush! I see why I love doing this so much!" Luca laughed as they ran, causing Arkianna to smile wide back at him. He couldn't believe what he was saying as his words flew from his mouth without hesitation; the same person next to him that lied her way into his life was now rubbing her awful habits onto him, and strangely enough, it felt wonderful.

To Be Continued…

(Author's Note: Expect slow updates on this one. I have the ideas, it's just taking me awhile to get them on paper. Also, sorry to those that read this before I updated, I'll be more careful with my editing next time before I post)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Subway from Hell

After a bit of running and evading, Arkianna and Luca finally arrived in Nimbasa City, the growing town of lights. Ever since the incident at the gate, Luca hasn't let Arkianna leave his side or his sight for even a moment. Fortunately for the both of them, due to the extensive amounts of practice, Arkianna could freely hold her human form for days on end without breaking so much as a sweat. Without a doubt, anyone can overcome great lengths when their life is on the line. Because of it all, the two of them could sport their love openly, just like a regular couple, as twisted as it was. Walking into Nimbasa, they were struck by the interesting sight of some of the taller buildings as well as the various amusement park rides that could be seen off in the distance. However, one particular building immediately caught Arkianna's attention, causing her to shake with excitement. Following her line of sight, Luca took a closer look as to what she was hinting at.

"The Battle Subway Station…oh I've heard about that on TV. It's where trainers go to test and push their battling abilities to the limit by throwing them into a series of Pokemon battles one after the other. Let me guess…you want to compete in that right?" Luca said with a wink, smirking at Arkianna as her smile grew ear to ear.

"Yes…I want to…feed my urge…to battle…I've been…wanting to hunt…Pokemon…for days now…but…I'm…not allowed…because…you said…not to…" Arkianna pouted, growling up at Luca who remained un-phased by her expression. Luca had also been training himself, in his case to not be fooled or intimidated by certain faces she could make.

"I said no killing, battles are fine. I'd hate to think that you'd go on a murderous rampage because of being pent up…I guess with that in mind this is the best possible thing we can do, especially if it means keeping you happy," Luca sighed as Arkianna yelped happily. Luca blushed and moaned suddenly as she playfully grazed his neck with her moist tongue as a thank you. He grumbled at her from the sudden action as they moved towards the entrance.

"Let's go…then…I can't…wait any longer…" Arkianna tended to go over the top when wanting to do something, almost to the point of threatening Luca with her claws at his throat. Lately however, she has been the most tame he had ever seen her. After a quick stop at the Pokemon Center, the two of them proceeded down the large flight of steps that led into the grueling battle arenas. He stopped halfway on the steps, removing Arkianna's poke ball from his waist.

"Almost forgot, sorry about this but it's necessary," Luca said as Arkianna quickly shifted back into a Pokemon then tapped the ball's button with her claw. It immediately consumed her in a red light before incasing herself in her small prison. Snapping it back onto his waist, he continued down until he finally met with the ground floor. Aside from a spire in the middle of the room that supported the ceiling, there was nothing but a handful of people and at least 20 different train cars completely lining the walls in this 360 degree vicinity. 4 of the car terminals that were all lined up each had an attendant standing at their entry ways with a digital sign up board to their left. Assuming that one of them would be the lead in to the battle subway, he made his way to the one closest to him.

"Welcome to the Battle Subway! This terminal is for the Super Single Battle Challenge! Are you interested in joining in on the battles?" the attendant was surprisingly energetic for someone that looked so bored from a distance. Luca gave a subtle nod then was guided to the electronic terminal.

"I can't say I've ever done this before, so I will need a minute to figure out this registry thing," Luca answered. The attendant shook his head and gave Luca a pat on the shoulder, designating a suggestion to the boy.

"If this is your first time, I would strongly urge you to try our normal single battle challenge; it's much better suited to trainers that aren't quite as experienced as others. Not to belittle your abilities, but you definitely look like you're fresh on your journey," the attendant commented as he analyzed Luca carefully. Luca shrugged it off, knowing damn well that Arkianna wouldn't be satisfied with a bunch of amateur battles. He ignored the attendants warning as he continued to register.

"You may only register 3 Pokemon at most and the order in which you wish to use them. I must hold on to all other Pokemon that you own that you aren't using," the attendant insisted as Luca finished filling out the board. Popping his neck and stretching his limbs, he then turned to the attendant with a smile.

"That won't be a problem, I only own 3 Pokemon as it is. I chose the order and everything. So…when do I get started?" Luca asked, curious as to how things were going to turn out. The attendant reached up and swung the train door open, holding out his hand to assist Luca onboard.

"You get started right now! Hop in!" the attendant shouted, practically flinging Luca up into the train car. As the door slammed behind him, he took notice that the train was eerily empty and quite dark as a first glance. He proceeded to move further into the car, taking careful steps so that he wouldn't trip over anything or alarm anything that could be lurking about. All of a sudden, he felt his center of gravity vanish. The dead train car in which he was standing took off in a flash, forcing Luca to grab a hold of a hand rail so that he didn't go toppling backwards in the steel door in which he entered. All of the lights in the dark car all lit up at once, revealing an attendant beside a terminal and person walking towards him from the other side of the car.

"I hope you're prepared, because I'm ready to go all out!" the opposing trainer shouted, throwing his poke ball between them. To his surprise, it wasn't a Pokemon that was native to Unova, instead he came face to face with a mighty Charizard that roared in his direction. Luca shielded his ears from the roar as it echoed through the car, trying its best to prove it was a worth while opponent. After releasing his ears Luca grinned then grabbed a hold of Arkianna's poke ball from behind. For some reason, as he reached for his beloved, he felt a sick sense of competitive excitement, as if he were just as anxious to fight as Arkianna was herself.

"I hope your ready Arkianna, because here's a fine appetizer for you," Luca snickered as he tossed the ball out into the open. To his surprise, Arkianna didn't change her form as she came into the open air. She appeared to have control over wither or not she allowed her ability to automatically trigger or not in battle. He figured it was her way of showing her dedication and pride as a creature of destruction. Arkianna licked over its claws as it stared down the Charizard without a single inch of fear in her body.

"I really hope you're…ready…because I'm…going to have fun toying with you," Arkianna muttered aloud, but just quiet enough that Charizard's natural grunts masked it from the opposing trainer. Both trainers looked at the attendant, who had his arm raised as a sign of waited.

"Let the battle commence!" the attendant shouted, bringing his arm down to allow the battle between Luca and his unfortunate opposing trainer to kick off without a hitch.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" the trainer ordered abruptly, anxious to flaunt his power before Luca. Luca locked eyes with Arkianna for a moment, both of them grinning with anticipation as Charizard took in a hefty breath. Arkianna then turned and immediately jumped up and dug her claws into the top of the rail car, easily avoiding the vicious flames that were meant to consume her.

"Arkianna, show him what real power looks like! Night Daze!" Luca called forth, allowing Arkianna to make her move. Still not used to taking orders, her eyes lit up with the word "Torment" being mouthed in front of her. The Charizard immediately shifted its head from side to side, trying to fight back against the yelling in his mind. As Arkianna charged up the Night Daze, Charizard began spitting out Ember after Ember, trying to ignite Arkianna's frame to prevent her attack. Alas it was in vain as Arkianna dove under a closely shot Ember, now standing point blank in front of the shaken Charizard. In a magnificent display of dark energy, Arkianna's Night Daze sent Charizard clear off of its feet, causing it to crash against the right wall of the train car. To Arkianna's pleseant surprise, Charizard was actually getting back up with minimal effort. Finally she had found an opponent who could actually fight back.

"I won't…let you…recover…!" Arkianna growled, immediately dashing on all fours towards the slowly rising Charizard. The Charizard's trainer smirked before giving out his order.

"Charizard, Flare Blitz!" the trainer cried out. As Arkianna went in for her next strike, Charizard's body began to ignite in an inferno of powerful flames that surrounded its whole body. Arkianna quickly dug its claws into the ground, using her momentum to slingshot her body away from it. She quickly passed her gaze onto Luca, who was at the ready with his orders.

"Arkianna, Taunt!" without hesitation Arkianna revealed its vicious fangs, smiling in a fit of cockiness to get Charizard's attention. Immediately, Charizard rushed forward, using its wings to glide with speed towards Arkianna in a fit of anger. Arkianna leapt then used the wall to jettison out of the way, causing Charizard to ram the side of the car hard enough to shake the car viciously. Charizard, still in a blind rage, attempted it once more, this time flying towards Arkianna that was standing in front of the attendant with a wicked smile. Easily avoiding Charizard's next charge, the attendant leapt from behind his terminal, narrowly avoiding the vicious crash of Charizard hip checking the side of the car once more.

Charizard shook his head free of the taunt then tried to fly towards her again one last time, but found its energy being depleted mid flight. It was apparent to Arkianna that the trainer pushed the Pokemon to the limits too early, leaving it frail. The poor Charizard ended up face planting the ground, struggling with all of its might to get up. Arkianna quickly hopped on top of it and laughed as she delivered multiple Fury Swipes into it. The trainer then immediately returned Charizard to its ball, keeping it away from further harm. Arkianna growled and huff'd in disappointment as she stretched her limbs in a playful stretch.

"Not bad, but Charizard is only the beginning. In Kanto I was known as the "Fire Type Brawler" among my peers. Get ready because there's plenty more where that came from!" the trainer shouted reaching behind him to grab his next ball. Luca couldn't help but to roll his eyes at how over the top cheesy this trainer was acting.

"Kanto must be filled with a bunch of weirdoes if this is one of their stronger trainers," Luca thought as Arkianna popped her neck.

"Good…I'm far from…satisfied…GIVE ME MORE!" Arkianna cackled, her body now shaking with undeniable adrenaline and pure joy. She couldn't believe how much fun that very first fight was, and to think, there were still two more Pokemon left and more opponents after that! Arkianna was now in a perpetual state of ecstasy as the next Pokemon formed in front of her. This time, the Pokemon formed with a mighty roar as Arcanine made its way onto the field. Arkianna flinched for only a moment, being taken by surprise from its earth shaking roar. But, with every inch of remote fear that she felt, it further fueled her flames of desire and her insatiable hunger for more battling.

"Arcanine show them what real speed is. Use Extreme Speed!" the trainer called. Arcanine lowered the front half of its body as if ready to pounce as it fixated its vicious eyes on its new target. In mere seconds Arcanine was already swinging at Arkianna, who narrowly evaded. As she recovered, she felt Arcanine's presence once again heading for her, ready to take her head clean off.

"This is…MORE LIKE IT!" Arkianna laughed as she hit the floor, causing Arcanine to fly over top of her. Feeling the heat from Arcanine's flames against her fur, it was the final sign that allowed her to jump onto the ceiling, gripping onto it to yet again escape Arcanine's ferocious speed. The trainer watched in disbelief as Arcanine came to a stop, glaring Arkianna back down as she returned to her feet.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, DON'T STOP!" Arkianna roared, her now incredibly human cries scaring the pants off the opposing trainer. Not only was this Zoroark unrealistically fast enough to avoid Arcanine's Extreme Speed, it was now taunting him in completely comprehensible English.

"A-Arcanine Close Combat!" the trainer's voice wavered as Arkianna awaited Arcanine's volley of strikes. Luca was having a hard time keeping up with all of the wild flurries of attacks, forcing himself to just trust in Arkianna's capabilities as he watched the battle as if it were a sports game on TV. Arkianna growled at the vicious, nearly invisible flurry of blows that were headed for her. Luca finally saw an opportunity for a counter attack, finally snapping him out of his awe.

"Arkianna, avoid it then use FOUL PLAY!" Luca yelled, having to overpower Arcanine's wild roars. Arkianna quickly shifted her attention to Luca, giving him a hasty nod as she went to avoid the Close Combat attack. She grunted as the Close Combat took the wind out of her with its vicious blow, but she managed to gain a hold of her footing regardless as she barely slipped away. The train's walls began to dent outward and crumple up like a beer can as the power attacks continued to fly around the train car. As hard as Arcanine tried to keep up with Arkianna's insane display of agility, he finally grew tired, allowing Arkianna to mount onto its back and take it down with vicious slashes to its back.

Arkianna grinned as she licked over her claws, smiling from ear to ear as she proceeded to tear into Arcanine with Fury Swipes, just as she was about to do with Charizard. The trainer immediately returned Arcanine back to its ball before Arkianna had a chance to truly sink her claw into it like before. She growled angrily as she returned to the center of the car; she made a small stumble as she returned to the middle, it was apparent that the grazing blow of the Close Combat had injured her a little bit. She turned to Luca who had already retrieved her ball from the back of his belt but shook her head at him in defiance.

"This is…nothing…I've fought…through much…worse than…this little scrapes…NOW…GIVE ME MORE, TRAINER!" Arkianna barked at the opposing trainer, her intensity growing as her body began to ache. The trainer stared in disbelief at the wild Zoroark before him; never before had he seen such a strong Zoroark, nor has he seen such a ferocious Pokemon battle. He shook his head when he realized that the opposing trainer hadn't actually given her that many orders, which meant that the fierce opponent he was facing had incredible instincts.

"I don't know what kind of tricks you are trying to pull, but I still have one Pokemon left to turn the tide of this battle. No more games, its time to end you now!" the trainer's cocky words were twisted into confidence as he threw it his final Pokemon. In a burst of light, they were taken by surprise as a rather large Magmortar formed before them. Upon its release from the light, it immediately lined up its cannon with Arkianna's body, ready to blow her out of the water if given the order. Arkianna flinched from a bit of pain as she growled and clenched her teeth, doing her best to turn it into a smile.

"Arkianna are you sure you want to keep going?" Luca called out to her, obvious concerns for her health flew through the air as a result of her injuries. She waved off the imaginary words and gave a nod of her head. She then immediately turned back towards the cruel looking Magmortar with a burning desire to finish this battle in her eyes.

"Now this is…getting exciting! What a rush! Come on! Show me…what…you've got!" Arkianna cried out with glee. The opposing trainer couldn't but to glare at Luca as Magmortar readied itself accordingly.

"Magmortar! Blow it away with Fire Blast!" the trainer yelled in frustration. Magmortar's arm cannon immediately charged up and fired away at Arkianna, its blazing star like shape flying right for her. Arkianna grinned as she waited for just the right moment. Luca noticed her ploy and readily decided the plan.

"Arkianna, dive beneath the bottom opening and use Torment!" Luca said with haste. Arkianna immediately slid along the ground, narrowly avoiding the blast. She then got on all fours rushing up towards Magmortar until she was able to make eye contact. Just as always, as her eyes began to glow, Magmortar shouted out in agony, trying its best to remain focused.

"Magmortar what are you doing!? Use Fire Blast again!" the boy cried out. At this point the brat was stomping the ground angrily, wondering how a single Pokemon could wipe out an entire team he had taken years and years to compile. With Torment in play, the trainer's orders fell on deaf ears, allowing Arkianna to finish the job. She was suddenly surrounded by a dark haze before dispersing it, just as she had done before against the trainers Charizard. Magmortar stumbled back to try and catch itself, but its sheer weight caused it to smash onto the ground like a boulder.

The trainer dropped his head in defeat then lowered down to one knee, signaling that he was defeated without question. Arkianna howled in victory, her lust for battle raging like the many infernos in which her opponent called. Arkianna ran and jumped around into Luca's arms with joy, awaiting praise for her hard work.

"Great work Arkianna, I expected nothing less," Luca smiled as Arkianna gave him a lick on his cheek before returning to her poke ball.

The trainer fell back in absolute defeat. Never in his life had he fought such a fearsome Pokemon, but more importantly, had never lost to a single Pokemon in general. Luca sighed then walked over to him, offering his hand to the trainer to help him up. The trainer looked up at him with a nasty expression, smacking his hand away disrespectfully.

"What the hell kind of Pokemon was that!? It tried to kill all of my Pokemon!" the once confident trainer had become a squabbling mess of frustration and fear, causing Luca to sigh heavily in disappointment.

"You need to be confident in your Pokemon, not just your own abilities. That's why your Pokemon didn't fight their hardest for you. You and your Pokemon were incredibly powerful, I can't wait until we get a chance to battle again," Luca's grand attempts to be civil were extinguished as the trainer ignored him, healing up his Pokemon at the terminal before he awaited the train to stop. Luca sighed and shook his head, putting Arkianna's poke ball on the terminal to heal her.

"I hope all of our opponents aren't like that…I'm not sure how I'd react if I got pushed around verbally like that the rest of the way through. Its scary to imagine Arkianna if she witnessed all of the trainers treating me like crap…Ugh! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Luca groaned as he plopped in one of the stainless steel seat to await the trains arrival.

"What an impressive battle that was, I haven't seen a Pokemon so vigilant and strong as your Zoroark in many years. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll make it to the end of the line," the attendant smiled and gave Luca a firm pat on the shoulder as he grabbed Arkianna's poke ball and returned it to his belt. Luca sat across from the trainer, staring at him as he shook and pouted. Luca would feel sorry for the kid, but he was asking for it from the way he was acting.

"What a wuss…those poor Pokemon of his will never grow stronger with that attitude…wait a minute…what am I saying…?" Luca paused, realizing that he was saying some pretty harsh things about his opponent. Never before had ever had such thoughts when referring to an opposing trainer, or another person for that matter. He felt a strange wave of guilt waft over him as the train came to a stop. The opposing trainer immediately ran off the platform, leaving Luca all alone for a few moments

"Perhaps it would be best if we changed cars since this one is rather damaged," Luca agreed but was somewhat unnerved by looking at the damage that the trainers Pokemon caused. Had any of those attacks seriously struck Arkianna directly, he wasn't too sure that she would've been able to have gotten up, or even survive them. He then shook his head to cast off the thoughts of doubt, knowing that Arkianna could handle anything thrown at her. To his dismay, the next 8 trainers in line to fight him were all fairly jerky, with the next one being worse than the last. Luca began to feel his patience growing thin as every trainer complained and whined as Arkianna defeated them with her incredible power. One by one they would treat him like dirt before stepping off the train. Although this did tick him off, he did start growing a sick sense of satisfaction seeing his opponents in such disarray.

Finally, the tenth opponent was finally upon them. They knew it would be some time before they reached the end, but each of the battles became more entertaining than the last. From the way this female trainer stepped on board, he could already tell things were not going to go so well. She looked over at him as if he were a piece of meat, utterly useless except for feeding the strong. Getting into her position, she crossed her arms and yawned, sneering at the attendant as the train doors closed.

"Come on! Let's go already! I have a lot of trainers to cleave through and so little time!" she complained, completely ignoring Luca as she griped at the attendant. The attendant pointed over at Luca, smirking as he then raised his arm up. She glared at him as if she had some kind of crazy personal vendetta as she grabbed a hold of her first poke ball.

"So this little brat is my opponent? Pfft…this won't take but a minute to finish! I mean look at you, you're practically wearing rags! And that look of yours so amateur that I can't even begin to tell you how bad it is," the girl griped and groaned, as if the entire world was beneath her feet. This was the last straw for Luca; all of his opponents had been nasty to him but this girl took the cake. The way she came off as a superior breed of person, it made Luca want to angrily throw up on the spot. She threw out her first poke ball, revealing a Dragonite who plopped its feet onto the ground, shaking the car like an earthquake had just hit it. Luca growled at the opposing trainer; he didn't care if she was capable, or the greatest trainer in the world, all he knew is that he didn't ever, EVER want to lose to anyone with that kind of demeanor and attitude. He returned Arkianna to the field, showing her the tasty hunk of meat that now stood before her. Luca slowly walked up to Arkianna, slowly moving his mouth to her ear to whisper a sweet nothing to her.

"Show no mercy…" Luca growled at Arkianna as he stared at the other trainer, who was glaring down her nose at him with her head held high. Arkianna felt her body yearn for Luca as his wave of anger and passion blanketed her body. Her lust for violence and her lust for Luca was all building inside of her like a raging storm, ready to devour and destroy anything in its path.

"Anything for you…my love…" Arkianna nudged and licked his cheek affectionately before licking over her fangs as she grinned at the opponent, who returned it in an unnerving fashion. The girl stomped her foot to break their attention from one another, pointing back him.

"Ew that's gross! I bet you two get off to one another. COME ON ALREADY YOU SICK FREAK, LET'S GO!" the girl spat as the attendant stood with his hand raised. Just as his hand was in mid fall, Arkianna sprung to life, immediately lunging at Dragonite the moment the attendants arm was all the way down. Arkianna immediately jumped overtop of the tall Dragonite, latching its claws into its shoulders viciously.

"Dragonite, shake it off with Dragon Dance!" the trainer cried out. Dragonite groaned and glared over its shoulder as it began to spin about, various waves of energy surrounding it as it tried to escape. Arkianna laughed as she slashed at Dragonite's arms, tearing them up to the point that Dragonite was howling in pain. The girl literally spat in anger as she yet again glared down her nose at Luca. She continued to watch Arkianna clench itself on to Dragonite for another minute before slamming her foot on the ground in contempt.

"What the hell kind of battle is this shit?! It's clear that you aren't even doing anything! Referee I call a foul!" the girl's snobby voice made Luca sick. Arkianna flipped back over Dragonite's head, its now glowing blue eyes staring into its own, painful eyes. Her wicked smile ceased to stop as Dragonite growled in agony, its hands now hold its head as he flailed about.

"There is nothing wrong with the way he is battling, I suggest you fight harder instead of blaming things on your opponent," the attendant shut down her enraged request, causing her stomp on the ground repeatedly, as if she was seriously trying to destroy a colony of bugs.

"Dragonite, get your shit together and use Outrage!" she screamed at it. Dragonite shook its head, shaking off the torment that Arkianna had it under as it began to thrash about, hurling its body and claws at Arkianna like a bulldozer. Arkianna easily evaded its crashing blow, which tore the interior of the train care to bits and pieces. Luca couldn't help but to smile at the girl's ever growing frustration as her high and mighty attitude began to waver just like how her Dragonite's power was being easily put in check by a Pokemon half its size. The train's walls could barely hold back Dragonite's Outrage, its very essence breaking into pieces with each blow. Arkianna finally found the moment to strike as Dragonite nearly toppled over from being dizzy. She ran on all fours, latching her sharp fangs around Dragonite's leg to bring it down. Dragonite let out a disturbing disorienting yell, its existence becoming nothing but pain. In several of the previous battles, Arkianna found herself only having to use a moderate amount of her strength to befall them, but as per Luca's orders, there was going to be no escape from her wrath in this battle. This trashy trainer was about to get what she deserved. Arkianna was about to cut into Dragonite's legs with her claws but was interrupted by Dragonite's return to its ball.

Arkianna began cackling wildly as she found her body shuddering violently from adrenaline. Luca told her to destroy all obstacles, and she was ready to do just that without any restraint. If it made Luca happy, she would destroy everything. The girl huffed and threw out her next poke ball, revealing a very intense looking Salamence. It shook the train car harder than Dragonite with ease, nearly knocking Luca off his feet.

"You have absolutely known zero about what kind of hell I had to go through to raise this Pokemon! It took years and years of my life to make sure they were ready to take down any obstacle that kept me from victory! I WON'T LET A LITTLE SHIT STAIN LIKE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME!" this girl obviously had major issues just from the way she was shrieking at Luca when he hadn't done anything to make her mad. Every inch of anger that she projected at Luca provoked Arkianna to grow more and more violent.

"DON'T YELL…AT…MY LUCA THAT WAY!" Arkianna roared back at the girl, scaring the hell out of her so bad that she literally jumped and fell onto her rear in response. Her Salamence moved in front of her, keeping any further disruption from befalling her. It glared at Arkianna, signaling that he wouldn't back down no matter what she did. He growled on about how she would dare yell at his trainer in such a manner, just as Arkianna had fought for Luca. Needless to say, both Pokemon were ready to show their true strength.

"Arkianna, stand back and use Nasty Plot!" Arkianna grinned as her eyes surged blue, as if radiating a smoky aura from them as the outline of her frame began to glow with a blue hue. The girl stepped out from behind her Salamence, sporting a strange looking bracelet that seemed to shine on its own, Luca watched in awe as a similar glow consumed Salamence, eventually causing an explosion of light. Both Arkianna and Luca shielded their eyes and braced themselves to combat the wave of wind and power that shook the area as Salamence was consumed in a dazzling display of light. With a loud booming sound, the light cleared. Arkianna and Luca quickly noticed that Salamence now looked a lot different than before. The cocky smile she had at the start of the fight returned to her with a newly inspired hope, its confidence clearly being shared by the new Salamence that stood before them.

"YES! THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE BATTLE I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!" Arkianna screamed with joy as she readied a Night Daze to kick off the match. The girl laughed obnoxiously at Luca, as her Salamence let out a ghastly wale of strength. Arkianna stopped her charge up, staring at the newly formed Salamence with a sick sense of joy never before seen by anyone. The girl wafted her hair to the side and laughed at Luca as if she had watched him wet himself, which was clearly delusional.

"I know that my Salamence would be too strong for you to handle, so I'll tell you what you little shit. I'll let your Zoroark use Nasty Plot until its power is maxed out, that way I can make a huge fool of you knowing that I was destroying the best you've got!" those were the words and actions that would soon cause this girl the biggest, brutal, and most embarrassing defeat of her life. Luca stared in fear as Arkianna's face grew just as it did the first time he watched it assault him. Her eyes grew wide as they shined a brilliant shade of azure, her body shaking and trembling from absolute blood lust as she used Nasty Plot to raise her power to its limits. It was if this poor girl provoked Giratina, the devil itself; just see if she could boast over its defeat. Never before had Luca even imagined what Arkianna would be like if she fought at her strongest. She always took down her pray so easily even when she wasn't trying. Seeing her try now was Luca's new definition of absolute horror.

As the battle commenced, Arkianna's eyes shined as brightly as her aura, glaring everyone down with the intent to kill. Not only the Salamence, but the girl and the attendant themselves had to hold their heads in agony to try and subside the pain. The horror on Luca's face grew to that of excitement and housed a sadistic sense of satisfaction as he watched everyone gripe and groan with pain. Arkianna licked over her chops as Salamence shot a powerful Dragon Pulse, blowing out the side of the train as it missed. Salamence grew enraged as Arkianna continued cackling at it, casting Swagger to aggravate his senses. Without fear she continued to walk towards the Salamence as it began destroying the train car. One Dragon Pulse after another destroyed the outer walls of the train car, causing everything within to be consumed by the power gusts of the trains speed. Luca watched and smiled crudely as he watched the hell of the battle unfold.

In an instant, Arkianna used a powerful Night Daze, its power throwing the girl to the back of the car and her Salamence to tumble right behind her. Arkianna ran and stomped onto the back of Salamence, digging its claws deeply into its vest like outing. It roared in pain as she began stomping on top of it, charging up and performing another destructive Night Daze. At this point Salamence was out for the count, lying beneath Arkianna like a sack of bricks. The attendant quickly pulled out a radio to signal to the conductor to bring the train to a stop to prevent any further damage from taking place. Arkianna continued to stare and laugh like a mental patient as she hit it with another Night Daze, essentially beating up a corpse at this point.

"Nothing will stand in the way…of Luca's happiness! I will do anything…to make Luca happy…even destroying myself! This feeling…I have never…felt this way before…it feels so amazing! As if the world is screaming…for me to keep going! To hunt…! To kill…! I will do it all for my Luca!" Arkianna had finally lost her sanity as a result of becoming drunk off her own power. In a normal Pokemon, Nasty Plot would only bring out their potential. Pokemon that are properly trained and designed to merely battle can truly use it without any hesitation and can keep the power under control with ease. However…give that power to a Pokemon is prone to psychotic behavior and has a thirst for killing, and you have just unleashed hell itself. Luca quickly ran out into the field as Arkianna was ready charge up another blast, quickly being stopped as Luca's arms clenched around her, pulling her to him fiercely with his screams ringing in her ears.

"Stop this now! It's already down! Stop Arkianna! The battle is over!" Luca began crying his eyes out, unable to take anymore pleasure in what he was witnessing. His cries and intense trembling quickly eased Arkianna, returning her to her normal state of being without any restraint or hesitation. She turned and smiled at him softly, as if nothing had even happened.

"Did I do good…my love…?" Arkianna asked honestly. Luca couldn't help but to stare at the aftermath of what her power caused, completely in shock but also in awe. To know that she would do such destruction to protect him…that's what made him the happiest when it came to their love.

"You did…amazing…thank you, Arkianna," he whispered in her ear, gently kissing her cheek as the train came to a dead stop. Luca was more than happy to forfeit any further battles, and actually gave the victory to the bratty girl would wanted it so badly. She couldn't help but to stare in absolute terror as Arkianna and Luca removed themselves from the car, realizing now that her road to perfection was way out of her league.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Devious Escape Artists

"Yes, they are just now leaving the battle subway station. I'm very sure that the Pokemon that is on the wanted list is the one used in the battle subway about an hour ago. After getting a statement from the last trainer the perpetrators battled on the subway, she said that the Zoroark used would scream in viable English and showed sociopathic tendencies during its battle. I would suggest you put a couple of detectives on their trail and ready a strike force, just to be sure," the officer said using his communicator. As a result of a few of the battles, several of the trainers were absolutely terrified and felt that they needed to consult with authorities after what they had witnessed.

"Copy that. We will send our best detective out immediately to get a watch on them as they move on. Tell the trainers that they have are best condolences and we'll do anything we can to help them recover from the incident," the officer on the other end said clearly. The officer who initiated the call left him with an affirmative "roger that" before closing off the communication. Sitting before the officer was the last trainer that Luca had fought, the girl with the fiery, obnoxious attitude. She sat against the wall, staring at the floor as if catatonic as she replayed what happened to her beloved Pokemon in her mind on an endless loop. Years and years of her hard work spent on her dear Pokemon was shattered in an instant by a creature that fought more savagely than any Pokemon she had ever seen or even heard of. She began trembling and crying as she placed her hand over her ears, trying to combat the memory of the horrible screams that shot through her mind.

"You were amazing Arkianna, simply amazing," Luca decided it'd be best to go the positive reinforcement route instead of scolding her for ruthlessly beating the girl's poor Pokemon. He mostly stayed this course because he feared for himself if he said it was bad, however, a strong part of him was still very satisfied in watching a cocky trainer get obliterated in a battle. Either way, Arkianna smiled and nuzzled up against Luca's shoulder as she clung to his arm in her human form. This was the happiest, non-mental state he had seen in Arkianna in some time. The satisfaction of safely feeding her blood lust really seemed to calm her down when it came to her urges to kill. Even though it was just an hour ago, the old Arkianna would already be looking for more prey to hunt, even though he wouldn't even be in danger. Her controlled madness made Luca smile.

"D-Do I get…a…reward…?" Arkianna asked nervously, her arm reaching behind Luca to gently squeeze his rear. Luca jumped in surprise, causing Arkianna to giggle playfully. Luca's face grew flustered as he looked around the town. There was obviously no where they could go to do such a thing, nor did he have the money to stay anywhere safe. The more Arkianna rubbed all over him, the more difficult it became to contain his bodily growths. Rewarding Arkianna was usually a treat for himself as well, but when there was no where in plain sight to partake in such actions, the circumstances would sky rocket in great need.

"Y-Yeah…we need to find somewhere safe…" Luca's voice wavered as Arkianna nipped her lips at his neck. He couldn't help but to shiver and whimper softly since she knew it was one of his weak spots. The joy of victory and the fulfillment of violent urges really brought out the best in the two of them; it seemed that this time, Luca may get his chance to play it softly. Shaking and sweating he desperately walked around with haste, his desperation growing to unhealthy levels; levels to the point where he didn't care if it was out in the open. Poor Luca, having Arkianna as a "girlfriend" has just been one reckless decision after another when it came to his unleashed carnal behaviors. It's like that old saying that people do dumb things for love. Luca groaned and sighed, knowing that the longer it took; the violent nature of their passionate actions would become clearer.

"I have an…idea…I can't…take it…anymore so we…can do…it away from view…s-sorry my…love…I can't handle…" Arkianna groaned, her body feeling just as crazy as Luca forced her head to face him, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Luca was hit with a hot flash as she slowly dragged the trembling, horny mess that he was into an alley way. Moving through them, weaving in and out around various dumpsters and obstacles, Arkianna finally found a spot where they were completely out of view. Luca's vigorously shaking hands gripped a hold of her chest, giving the signal that he was ready to accept the conditions. Arkianna forcibly pinned Luca to the wall, seizing his lips in desperation as she forcibly ground her crotch up against his rather large bulge of his pants. Shaking like a leaf, Luca reach down and fumbled around with his pants buttons and zippers, struggling for a minute or two before he was able to get them down.

"My…Luca…you are…much…bigger than normal…right now…does…the chance of…being caught makes…you that…way?" Arkianna said as she gazed in amazing at his pulsing, throbbing shaft that twitched with impatience. It was very clear that this was a great turn on for Luca, so she knew that they needed to make it quick, which made her sad but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

She shifted the lower half of her body to have a lack of clothing so she could coat his poor cock with her drenched cunt. Luca couldn't help to squeeze onto her for dear life, moaning against her chest as she playfully teased his anxious needs. Unable to take anymore her, she tip toed up and slid her tight crotch around his shaky dick. They both let out a moan of passion, blushing in each others eyes before attacking each others lips in a savage, sloppy manner. They both helplessly slurped and moaned into their mouths, the warm moisture of her pussy driving his vigorous cock wild. The more they indecently made out, the more and more Arikanna bounced on his length, now desperately trying to cum.

"A-Arkianna! I-I can't take anymore…!" Luca whined like a helpless dog as he slid his hands over Arkianna's rear, gripping it tightly so he could forcibly thrust her down on it whenever she lifted off. She began panting and howling, using every inch of her remaining concentration to stay in a human forms. Knowing that their voice could probably be heard at this point, Arkianna pulled Luca's head into a deep kiss, allowing them scream within each other's mouths as cum flooded inside of her twitching crevice. They both trembled violently as they embraced one another as hard as they could, try to make the time stand still in this moment. After a few minutes, Arkianna removed her lips from Luca's, causing a trail of saliva to stretch from their tongues. Luca's hazy eyes looked down to see his excessive amounts of cum sliding down her legs, a testament to his new record for amount expelled within his beloved Pokemon. While Luca quickly moved down to bring up his pants, Arkianna's sharp ears caught the sound of footsteps trying to tip toe from their lust filled scene. Luca found that he was way too exhausted to try and stop her from leaving him alone in against the alley wall, so instead he used his words.

"Wha…what's going on Arkianna?" Luca's voice sounded like he had just woken up from a great nap; except for the fact he was trying to catch his breath.

"I think…we were…being watched…stay here…I'll take care…of it…" Arkianna grinned at her sexual deed for the day as she then flung around the corner, chasing down the moving target with stealth like steps. Her sight finally caught on to the target, which was a person dressed up in a blue trench coat with a high collar and a hat. It was now clear to her that authorities had caught onto to their ploy.

"Yeah, this is detective Mara. I think I found the two perpetrators here in an alley way next to the battle test building. It was a rather disturbing sight, I caught them both having intercourse at the end of the alley way. Be sure to send a few officers over to make sure that we can con…" the detective's words fell short as Arkianna reached up from behind her, slashing her claws over her throat in an instant. She grit her teeth tightly, wondering how many more there were going to be. She noticed that the woman was still moving so she immediately impaled the back of her neck cleanly with her claw. Ripping it from her neck, Arkianna licked it clean, now back on her feet to see what else was in store for them.

"There has to be…more…there's no…way they would…send only…one…" Arkianna growled as she went back the way she came. She heard puddles of the alley way burst with foot steps as they picked up velocity in Luca's direction. Knowing that she couldn't afford to be tackled down, she waited until they had all passed by. Suddenly familiar yells echoed through the alley way, causing Arkianna to grow pale and her eyes widen in horror.

"ARKIANNA! RUN AWAY! RUN! DON'T COME FOR ME! IT'S A TRAP!" Luca screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Arkianna's whole body to tremble with fear and overwhelming anger. Then she paused and remembered that she remained calm and vigilant to get out of these situations. As brazen and wild as she was, she was also eerily cunning.

Looking around, she remembered about the woman detective that she had slain moments ago. Back tracking a bit, she used her strength to move her body into a dumpster nearby. She immediately slammed it shut and twisted part of the metal outing to ensnare the latch to clench shut. Taking only a moment, she then transformed into the poor, misfortunate detective that had taken one too many cases. A sharp smile graced her face as she reached down and grabbed the communicator that this detective Mara had been using moments ago. She was quite thankful that she caught her voice before killing her, allowing her to take her roll without any troubles.

"This is detective…Mara, I lost sight on…the target, do you wish for me to…pursue?" she asked, her voice almost completely on point. Static scratched through the communicator before a voice returned the message.

"Negative, you are ordered to retreat. The target is too dangerous to pursue alone, meet up with us at the paddy wagon." The officer replied. A mouth full of teeth formed a twisted smile as she held onto the walky talky, now proceeding to follow the loud, splashing steps of the officers returning to base. Within minutes they all returned to the street, dragging Luca by his arms as they closed in on their vehicle of arrest. The cuffed his hands behind his back before pushing up into the vehicle with Arkianna slowly closing in on the entrance as well.

"Ah detective, you have some impeccable timing. I would like you to ride in the back with the perpetrator and try to see what kind of information you can get out of him. With any luck, we can get back on the trail of that wild Zoroark and put it down for good," the superior officer ordered. Arkianna suppressed her sadistic smile, immediately turning it to a very serious, affirmative face that they would come to expect. Arkianna made her way into the back of the vehicle before slamming the doors behind her. She slowly sat down in front of Luca as the engine started up. It wasn't until they were in motion did she decide to come fourth.

"How long have you…been traveling with the wild Pokemon?" Arkianna asked formally. Knowing that Luca was safely in front of her allowed her to relax and try to get deeper into her role. Luca looked away, keeping his mouth shut as an evasive action.

"Did you know that…this wild Pokemon was dangerous?" she questioned him again, this time catching his eyes and expression. He sighed as he sat up fully, now gazing her in the eyes.

"She's misunderstood…she didn't originally want to hurt anyone…she…just had an awful upbringing…I know deep down she feels grief for those she has harmed…" Luca sighed, his eyes filling with tears as he lowered them to the floor. Arkianna smiled from the response, almost tearing up herself at the wonderfully sweet reply.

"She may be misunderstood, but I'm very sure she doesn't bare any grief for her victims," Arkianna continued to edge further and further into her confession, enjoying every second of this new role of hers. Luca's face grew aggressive at the slanderous words thrown back in his face.

"And how the hell would you know huh?! You have no idea what terrible things that poor Pokemon had been through!" Luca's passion filled their little room, making for a wonderful emotion that completely relaxed Arkianna to her core. Luca truly was the one for her, and this moment further proved it.

"Because…" she trailed off, making Luca grows a little nervous. It was like this detective knew every string to pull to get a reaction out of him, as if she had been with them the whole time. His nerves were further shaken as Arkianna sported her signature grin, her eyes now glaring maniacally into his. It only took a few moments until he finally understood what he was seeing. Before he was about to blurt out her name, she immediately placed her finger over his lips. She then shook her head and placed her other finger up to his, signaling for him to be quiet.

"Oh God…she's even following me to the police station…oh no…what if she slaughters everyone?! Ugh…I guess there really is no escape is there?" Luca scoffed, forming a smile of defeat upon his lips. Arkianna returned the smile, playfully shuffling against his feet with her own. He smiled and returned the loving gesture, but this time he hid severe terror behind it. If this situation was going to be anything like the ones prior, there would be no return to the normal life he once had. His journey to battle gym leaders, collecting Pokemon, proving that he was the best…all of it would vanish in an instant. Of course, he knew he himself was partially to blame. He went along with her as time went on, and never really showed signs of struggling for his joys in life, even when he honestly could have.

"No matter what happens…nothing will rip us apart…nothing…" Arkianna whispered, now using the arch of her foot to caress his crotch. His face grew incredibly nervous as he tried to signal to her that people were in the front seat, but Arkianna continued her advance, causing him to whimper and moan to himself as he sat and accepted it. He would move her foot, but with his arms being bound behind him, there was clearly no escape from Arkianna's sexual shenanigans.

Even in a situation where they could both be caught and thrown into a jail, Arkianna's nerves of steel and insatiable lust for Luca would always surface victoriously. Luca bit his bottom lips, his face now completely red as he lightly ground his dick into her foot. She had formed her boots off of her feet to make this a much more pleasurable endeavor, causing her to snicker softly at Luca's faces that he made. The harder and harder she screwed his dick with her foot, the more and more Luca had to fight to not make a sound since he couldn't cover his mouth. He then trembled and shook violently, holding his breath and clenching his eyes shut as he came in his pants against her foot. Neither fear nor shames were in Arkianna's vocabulary, and its one more twisted reason that he had come to love her for. He couldn't help but to continue trembling as his bottoms became moist, his heart pounding and his face being on fire as he tried to relax.

"I will…protect you…my love…just watch and see…I will protect you…and everything that…you wish to do…" Arkianna growled as the paddy wagon came to a stop. Arkianna reformed her boots as she leaned towards Luca. She gently wiped the sweat from his brow and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead as feet surrounded the vehicle. She stood up and lowered the hat she was wearing to make her eyes harder to see as the sounds of locks and officers came crashing at the door like waves against a wall. The door opened quickly, blinding Luca as they proceeded to charge in and drag him out. Arkianna slowly hopped out of the back, coming face to face with the same officer that asked her to dig up dirt on herself.

"Did you get anything out of the kid?" the officer inquired. Arkianna put on her best acting face, laughing a bit on the inside as she put up her convincing front.

"It seems that he has…had to house her against his will. He talked about her various threats to kill him if he didn't…do what she said and thus why I caught them both performing a…very vile act. I personally think the poor kid is a victim in all of this…" she replied like a true gumshoe. The officer took notes of what she was saying to possibly be referenced to later. He clicked his pen off and gave her a small salute before joining Luca's escort crew. She waited until she was all alone outside the station before she laughed and smiled with joy at her current predicament.

"My word…oh how I've missed…playing these deceptive roles…!" Arkianna spat from her mouth before making her way into the station. Apparently the detective she killed was a very high ranking official within the station. Various officers and such came up to her with praise, talking about how incredibly she lead to the capture of the suspect and several others saluting to her as if she were a hero. However, the Pokemon in the station were much keener to her ploy. Several of them glared at her, growling at her presence as she walked past; it truly confused the other officers considering how much they usually loved their detective. They would question it, but Arkianna had nailed the role perfectly; definitely one of her best performances to date.

"Ah detective Mara, I'm so glad that you have made it back safely. The interrogation room is all set up for you to give the boy a proper work over. The rookies are going to be taking notes, so show them how it's done," the friendly officer gave her a pat on her shoulder, making her smile cautiously as he led her to the room. To Arkianna's displeasure, it looked as if they had already tried to rough some information out of him.

She growled to herself; that meant that the moment he got off the wagon he was already being assaulted for intel. Taking a hefty breath to steady her nerves, Arkianna then slowly released it, making her way into the dimly lit room. Poor Luca was sitting back in the chair, his arms now cuffed at his front; this allowed for him to rub over a bruise on his chest as she sat down before him. After sitting, she grabbed the clip board sitting on the desk and began writing on it immediately. Luca watched as she struggled with the pen; he knew that she had very little practice, and was clearly hoping that this didn't give her away. She then slid the piece of paper in clear view of everyone, but the handwriting was so rough that no one could make it out, no one besides Luca anyway.

"So tell me everything…when you were assaulted, manipulated, threatened, I want every single detail you can give…me. If you can do this for me, I'm sure that the authorities would be happy to let you go, with supervision of course…" Arkianna informed. Luca looked at the scribbles that she considered writing and slowly made out each and every word she had written. It was almost like a small script on what to say to response to her questions.

It honestly scared him at how well she was taking to this role; it was if he weren't seriously talking to Arkianna, which slightly unnerved him. He remembered when she told him once about how she literally took weeks observing the various officers' behaviors in multiple cities; how they spoke, how they acted, she said it was a sick pleasure in ease dropping and learning about her enemies. The observations were clearly paying off.

For the next thirty minutes, Luca followed the script without fail, proving that he was also a much better actor than he gave himself credit for. Basically it was a complete recollection of everything that the two of them had done; but during this interrogation, he acted more as the victim than a support. After they finished talking, Arkianna reached over and placed her hand over Luca's forearm. She gave it an affectionate little squeeze before warming him with a confident smile. Coming out from the room, the officers were amazed at how smooth everything went.

"Well done Mara, it seems as if your hunches were corrected. I could tell that boy is no liar. We'll have to apologize to him for the rough treatment. We tried contact his family, but apparently no one was home. Did you happen to catch why that was?" the officer inquired. Knowing damn well that Luca had never filled her in on that info, a cold sweat covered her back. If she didn't answer, it would mean they would be forced to keep him here, but, if she were wrong, then it could lead to a much more severe situation. Taking a short breath, she then gave a nod to the superior she was speaking to.

"He said his parents were off…on a business trip of sorts. He didn't know when they would be back but I could tell he wasn't lying," Arkianna held her breath as she metaphorical jumped from one building to the next with her words.

"That makes sense, so, what do you suppose we do with him now? It could be dangerous out there with that maniacal Pokemon running about," the superior stroked his chin as he attempted to think of a safe ploy for the poor young man. Arkianna finally found the foothold she needed to get them the hell out of there.

"If I may suggest…I can play the role of his keeper until his parents arrive home. I can be our surveillance for him as well as playing a watch dog for the wild Pokemon if it were to return for him," Arkianna tried to suppress her excited smile of victory; it was like trying to hold back water with a giant crack in the dam holding it back.

"Well put, that's the Mara we all know and love. You always did have a thing for playing as bait for a capture. Very well, I shall discharge the boy into your custody until either his family is to arrive home safely and/or we catch that maniacal menace. You may take the boy with you now; I'm dismissing you for the day. Take the extra time to get to know him and to see if you can comfort him in this dire time of need," the superior said with warmth in his heart.

Luca couldn't believe it…Arkianna managed to get out of the situation without having to slaughter an entire station of people inside. Instead it only took one to get him free, which was an acceptable cost in his book. Luca smiled wide, his eyes full of joy and pride in knowing that Arkianna handled the situation in such a non-violent manner. Bursting through the doors, Arkianna, still formed as Mara, was standing out in the open, smiling and waving him over. As he ran towards her, he noticed she was coughing up a substance from her throat. Upon closer inspection, it was streams of blood that she was coughing up from her throat. Luca knew without a doubt what caused it; it was the fact that she had to control and stabilize her voice for so long. He honestly forgot that it was an issue for her to speak like a human so long. At this point he figured she could just be human no matter what. He smiled and sighed, somewhat relieved that she was still a Pokemon after all.

"Arkianna, I'm so proud of you. But…there's no need to talk now, we're both safe," Luca couldn't resist kissing her lovingly on the lips; it was if he were raising a child and they did the right thing for the first time. She growled softly as she pulled him into a hug.

"This time…we…got…away…with it…but…next time…will…be...worse…" Arkianna said, having another coughing fit; more of her blood tearing off of her shredded vocal chords hit the ground. Although they could breathe easy for the moment, she was telling a very morbid truth. She had murdered an officer of the law, and they knew very well that he was associated. If they ever found the remains of this detective Mara, it would be like opening a pandora's box on their future.

"Even if…I have to…stay like…this…I will…do anything…for you…my beloved…Luca…" Luca sighed as he held onto Arkianna tightly, tears forming in his eyes. He was soon going to be a fugitive, turning the innocent, simple life he had upside down and jamming it into a trashcan.

"As long as you stay you…I can live with it…" Luca couldn't take it any longer and completely burst into tears as he clenched her tighter than before. At the surface, he cursed Arkianna for doing this to him, but there was no going back now; deep down, he didn't care, all he wanted to do is be by Arkianna's side. All he could do now is embrace this inevitable grim future, and hope for the best that they can make it out alive.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mara and Me

(Author's note: Pardon the editing, still looking for an editor)

"You know, it's kind of fun hanging around with you looking like that. I always wondered what it would be like to have a taller, older girlfriend," Luca snickered playfully as he walked hand in hand with Arkianna, who had now assumed the identity of the deceased detective Mara. In a desperate attempt to keep this truth hidden, Luca decided to allow Arkianna to dispose of the detective's body by any means necessary, all he asked is that he knew nothing of what happened. Sure enough, without fail, the true Mara was erased from existence, leaving Arkianna as the only detective Mara left in the world. She grumbled in frustration as she looked down at Luca. As much as she despised being in this woman's form, she knew it was all to save her beloved Luca. She smiled at It was quite strange to Arkianna, as soon as she obtained this new persona; it was if Luca whole personality became juvenile, almost to the point of irritation. It was like he wanted to be the kid in a candy store while she was forced to play the role of his adult. Arkianna was used to being cute like that poor girl back then, the only one besides Luca that cared, but now she was forced into this fairly attractive woman's body, which still hadn't grown on her one bit since they started their new journey.

"I'm glad you're enjoying…it…because it is…weird…for me you…know…I can't ever…leave this…form…because…they are still…probably observing…us…I hate this so…much…" Arkianna sighed as they continued on, groaning at her devil's luck that both saved and trapped the two of them. Luca suddenly came to a stop, causing Arkianna's hand to break off from his. She stopped as well as Luca approached her, almost as if he were dazed. He smiled and looked up at Arkianna dead in her eyes; it seemed as if he had broken free from his childish act. She found herself blushing lightly as Luca reached up and pulled her face to his, kissing her softly against her frowning lips. Her beloved Luca was still her beloved Luca, no matter what form she took and no matter how he may be acting. She grinned back at him, running her hand through his hair as she kissed him in return.

She did find it cute that Luca had to get on his tippy toes to kiss her, but not at full elevation. The true annoyance of everything in this situation is she literally had to change everything that she did; no more hunting, no more serious sharing of carnal love, and she had to limit her reactions against people who pissed her off to nothing more than a growl or two at people; in other words, she was having a power struggle between her love for Luca and her overwhelming urge to break out of her cage.

Another cute, yet annoying thing about this whole ordeal was since now that it looked like Luca was now dating a woman instead of a girl, they attracted more attention than before with both guys and gals alike checking out the both of them. Quite often, she noticed that Luca was seen with eyes of jealousy or expression of encouragement; either he was hated or people commended him for bagging an older, attractive woman. While this was a major confidence booster for Luca, it had immediately become an obnoxious mess for Arkianna to endure. Before when they simply looked like a cute couple, people more admired them together more than anything, but ever since this change, men have constantly tried to out do Luca in every way that they could think of; it was those things that made Arkianna mad to the point of murdering.

"This must be…what a true…test of love…is like…this is…awful…but…I see…why people…do it…" Arkianna growled, looking at Luca once more with a smile to hide it. It was like turning a feral animal into a house pet, except the house pet had to be chained up all the time. Luca took great joy in the fact that she couldn't simply go on rampages anymore, nor could she just have her way with him at any moment. It really was like detective Mara was watching over him, assuming this is what she was sort of like. Periodically, Arkianna would have to check in with the station to give them an update on their whereabouts and what they were doing, which disgusted her even further since it confirmed the burden she was enduring. Being a caged animal was the worst feeling in the world as Arkianna came to discover. Having never questioned it before, Luca's eyes looked over Arkianna with a sense of curiosity as to how she was able to do what she did.

"I know that Zoroark almost always automatically into a Pokemon in the trainer's party, but, how are you able to do it with people? That's been kind of bothering me for awhile now," Luca's wandering mind had finally dug into the realm of logic, wondering how Arkianna really worked a little bit at a time. Arkianna sighed and looked over at him.

"Think of…my mind as…a mirror…and whenever…I look in the…mirror…I have to imagine…someone else…so by imagining…I become that person…" Arkianna did her best to put it into words. It was just something that she was able to do and it really didn't have my logic, even in her own mind. Luca imagined what it must be like to always see through another person's eyes, which pretty much set him up for a headache. As they grew closer to their next destination, Castelia City, Luca's eyes caught a hold of various shadows surrounding them. Most of them were hidden within the surrounding terrain, like shadows that would follow them, even though they weren't their own.

"I see why you are being so stiff about shifting forms right now…I can see them watching us from all sides," Luca groaned as Arkianna's eyes followed his. It seemed whenever they approached a city, it was if security magically stared at the two of them, waiting for them to slip up so they could move in and take them down. It was these thoughts that kept the both of them on edge as they entered the largest city in all of Unova. The entrance from the South of town wasn't quite as epic as it would've been from the bridge, but it was still a beautiful sight none the less. While it is a glorious new sight for Luca, it was a place at the dark corner of Arkianna's heart, a part that she had frequented every time she had the itch for lust, killing, and annihilating. Luca noticed Arkianna's expression growing quite fierce and eerie as they walked in, practically trembling in fear as they went.

"Um…are you OK Arkianna? You look a little pale," Luca's concern was blocked out by all of the awful images that Arkianna had to suffer through. It was the time she had spent with the boy that was her first owner. That awful, tyrannical child whose only purpose in life was to make hers a living hell, which is what, started her on her twisted path. He would abuse her, praise her, call her worthless, tell her she was his pride and join, and then finally…he abandoned her. Everything flashed before her eyes, causing her to struggle at maintaining her form as detective Mara. Luca quickly noticed this and gave her a firm tug on her arm, snapping her out of her traumatic trance. He stared at her intently, helping her refocus her façade and taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves.

"This place…has many bad…memories for me…please…can we make…our stop here short…?" Arkianna was pleading at this point, something that he had never expected out of her, especially in a situation like this. Luca leaned up and kissed her softly, giving her a nod of confirmation.

"I understand. I'll make sure we make this quick. Doing a gym battle is going to be a lot harder with out you anyways unfortunately, so I may just take in the sights instead of going through with a battle. You know, until I catch more Pokemon," Luca tried to give a reason of reassurance that this wouldn't be a long stay. Arkianna's eyes glimmered with tears as she smiled, gently planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"Thank…you…" Arkianna replied with relief. As absolutely amazing as the massive city was, Luca found himself shuffling through the streets, trying to find his way to the port side to see a nice view of the sun setting. Arkianna almost struggled to keep up with him as the amount of traffic of people began increasing at a rapid pace. Although they were both in high spirits, their bodies began to shake; it was growing closer to the time of night when they would usually share their carnal desires, which had proven to be a huge task to keep at bay these past couple of days. Unsure of how long they could keep their biological needs at bay, they continued towards the port in an attempt to distract themselves for the time being. Luca suddenly hit something with a thud, which knocked him back on his rear. He looked up to see a tall, punkish looking guy now glaring down at him.

"Hey, kid, watch where the hell you're going," he said, his voice had only a slight bit of hostility which was contrary to his appearance. Luca stood back up after brushing off his bum and sighed.

"I'm really sorry about that, I'll be more careful next time…" Luca's apology was ignored as the punk pushed Luca to the side, now approaching the ever so attractive detective Arkianna that was running to his aid.

"Well hey beautiful, how's it going?" the punk asked but his words missed Arkianna's ears as she ran past him, helping Luca back up. The punk turned around and cocked his eye brow at the display as Arkianna turned and glared at him.

"Hey what's the big idea pushing my Luca around like that?!" Arkianna barked, now controlling her voice to sound identical to Mara. Ever since she had taken on this role, she had only spoken with her regular tone to Luca and no one else. Thankfully, because of this, her voice had been growing stronger by the day. The punk's face was incredibly puzzled as he pieced together the situation.

"Wait a second…are you two a thing?" the punk inquired, scratching his head with mild confusion.

"As a matter of a fact, we are. What's it to you?!" Arkianna hissed at the punk, slowly losing her temper by the second. Luca noticed this and immediately jumped between him, standing up to the punk himself.

"What's a sexy lady like you doing with a brat like this?" the punk bluntly took a shot at Luca's ego. Fortunately, since Luca honestly didn't care about it, he was able to shove the punk's words back in his mouth.

"You know that crazy Pokemon that everyone keeps talking about? You know…the one that's been killing people?" Luca said. Arkianna knew Luca was smarter than this, but still grew pale and clammy as she stared at Luca with wide, murderous eyes. Luca turned to her and gently pressed a finger to her lips, smiling at her with a wink before returning his attention to the punk.

"Yeah, that's some pretty crazy shit. But what does that have to do with you two?" the punk spat back, his temper slowly rising. Luca refused to be intimidated as he removed his bag and handed it to Arkianna. She watched curiously as Luca started to throw his shirt off in the middle of the street. Arkianna blushed softly as he tossed it to her, leaving the punk to gaze at him in awe.

"I survived an attack from that psycho killer. These are my scars that constitute my ability to survive. If you really want to start a fight, I'll be more than happy to finish it for you," Luca growled at the punk, tensing his moderately toned body as he glared the punk in the face. Due to the number of scars and the rigid, chaotic patterns of them, the punk found he scared shitless as if Luca was the biggest badass alive. He waved his hand in front of his face with a cold sweat as he stared back at Luca.

"N-No man, that's alright. I'm really sorry I bothered you two!" the punk said as he ran off with his pride between his knees. Arkianna couldn't helped but to be swooned by seeing her Luca being an intimidating creature; it caused her blood to pump and her heart to pound as she shyly handed Luca back his shirt. He grinned at her as he slid it back on, taking his backpack from her as well. Luca offered his hand to her as a sign of love and affection.

"Shall we?" Luca's words rung like a gentleman's as Arkianna glad snatched up his hand with her own. As touching a moment as this was, Arkianna was finding it her to maintain her cool as well as her form. Watching the love of her life intimidate an opposing threat made her heart cry out with joy; after all, it was one of the first times that Luca had completely stood up for her instead of playing along. Thinking quickly, Arkianna did the only thing she could think of try and suppress her wild feelings: crushing Luca's hand with her incredible grip. As they walked, Luca grunted and growled in pain as Arkianna began to sweat and shake, trying to hold back her flood with only rocks and mud.

"Ouch! Arkianna what are you…OW!" Luca griped as Arkianna kept her mouth shut and her eyes facing forward with her hand crushing his like a trash compactor. Luca easily noticed that her face was completely red with a slight shake with every step that she took. Luca shook his head and sighed with a smile, wondering how he would be able to rectify this problem instead of the other way around. He could think of all the time he and Arkianna had done things, but he quickly realized he was never the one to make the first move. Seeing Arkianna in the shape she was in was his prime opportunity to take the lead. He quickly turned around a corner that led into an alley way, which at this point felt like a coin toss as to rather it was safe or not, and made sure he led her to a point where they couldn't be seen from the street.

"Luca…what are…you do…" Arkianna's voice was forcibly silenced as Luca pressed his lips against hers aggressively. Her eyes widened with surprise as Luca rose up his knee until he nuzzled up comfortably with her crotch. Luca parted his lips only for a moment, leaving Arkianna a whimpering mess of pent of frustration.

"Go nuts," Luca whispered before kissing her deeply once more. Arkianna couldn't believe anything that was going on, it was if she were having the most wonderful of dreams. First Luca stood up for her, and now he's taking the lead? She began grinding her crotch against his knee furiously as she cried and whined soundly into Luca's mouth. Luca even reached around to grip her rear, using his own strength to help her slide her soaking cunt against it harder and harder. Arkianna clenched her eyes shut as she gripped behind his head, screaming into his lips as she rubbed against it harder and harder until finally she tensed up, shrieking as she came all over his leg. She continued to whimper and slide against it as their mouths and tongues stayed locked up with one another, silencing their voices from the rest of the world. Arkianna shook and twitched as she stopped, signaling for Luca to move his now wet leg from between her legs.

"Feel better?" Luca said with a big smile, trying to use his hands to cover his own erection so that things wouldn't get out of hand. Arkianna's face was in permanent bless as her now lazy eyes continued to stare into his; it was if her pupils had been replaced with hearts.

"Y-Yeah…thank you…my love…" Arkianna sighed in relief, her voice wavering a bit from the aftermath of the sensation. She then looked down to see his hands at his sides, his modest erection lightly throbbing against his pants. Arkianna couldn't help but to continue to blush as her shaking, sweaty palm rubbed against it lovingly.

"You need…help too…" Arkianna growled lovingly as Luca tried to back away. Luca looked from side to side as he tried to back away from Arkianna, his back quickly hitting against the wall on the other side of the alley.

"N-No it's OK…w-we can't do too much or they will…ah…!" Luca's words were manipulated with ease as Arkianna gripped a hold of his member through his pants. Stroking it gently, she came to the stunning realization that this was the hardest she had ever felt him; which in other words, hide it as he might, he was on the verge of going crazy. She salivated one of her hands in front of Luca, moaning playfully until it was nice and moist as her free hand unzipped his bottoms. Still trying to somewhat escape, Luca whined when found his feet and legs refusing to move away from Arkianna's loving, affectionate advance. She forced his throbbing cock out through the hole of his pants and moved her heavily salivated hand onto it. Arkianna gave Luca similar treatment as she seized his lips in a sloppy manner, forcing her tongue through his lips before kissing him completely. Luca began to thrust into Arkianna's warm, moist hand as she quickly stroked him. Luca then found himself moaning in her mouth with rapid gasps and whines to follow as she stroked him with great force and speed. Arkianna pulled her lips away as his legs shook violently, his teeth clenching tightly as he cried.

"C-C-Cumming!" Luca grunted. Arkianna immediately stooped down then clenched her lips around the head of his cock as she continued to stroke him viciously. Luca clasped his hand over his mouth as he yelled out at the top of his lungs, now shooting a massive load of his cum into he lover's anxious mouth. She pinched his length with her lips as he came, moving her mouth further and further down until his cum was dumping down her throat. His shakes grew uncontrollable; his free hand gripped Arkianna's hair to keep her pulled down as she was, his voice now coming out in chokes as he tried to stay quiet. As his shake subsided, she kept his cock clenched between her lips, squeezing every remaining bit of his cum out until her mouth was completely off. She kept her mouth shut and tilted up her head so she could comfortably gulp the rest of his seed down. She immediately shoved his member back in his pants and zipped him up, smiling perversely into his eyes.

"T-Thank…y-you…" Luca felt his lack of breath affecting his center of gravity as he attempted to push off the wall. His shaky legs would prove to be too much of a problem as he tumbled forward right into Arkianna's arms. She licked her lips and grinned as she placed him in front of her with their eyes meeting with one another.

"We're just a…couple of messed up…lovers aren't…we?" Arkianna snickered as Luca returned it with a loving chuckle. Giving each other a nice, strong hug, they both regained their composures as the approached the edge of the alley. Arkianna immediately reached back to pin Luca to the wall as she took the lead of checking around. She caught sight of a few of the people tailing them, with luck being on her side that they hadn't seen them. She sighed softly as she turned back to Luca, releasing him from the wall with a smile.

"It's safe…to step out…now…" Arkianna said in reassurance as she grabbed Luca's less crushed palm, gently moving him into the open. Suddenly, her communicator started dinging, signaling that she was being contacted. She sighed heavily to get out the rest of her nervous shakes before moving it up to her mouth.

"This is detective Mara. Go ahead," she replied. It was protocol to make sure and identify her before any information could be given, which was incredibly smart for a bunch of people trying to find her vicious side.

"Several of our intelligence people reported that you followed the young man we released into an alleyway, where a lot of incredibly strange noises were reported. Did something happen?" the head officer actually sounded very concerned without a single hint of suspicion to her surprise. It was both relieving and unnerving at the same time however, meaning that they could have doubts in her creditability.

"He dragged me into the alley because he thought he saw the target. By dragging me in there, he not only withdrew the wild Pokemon from the main street, but he had it follow us in. Unfortunately it managed to get away, but it seems the boy has a keen eye for its presence," Arkianna replied without a single hint of hesitation; yet another brilliant performance from the most wanted Pokemon in history.

"My word! That is some serious business! I'm going to call in a squad to block off the entrances and exits of the city immediately. Keep that boy close to you; he's going to be crucial in finding our target if it tries to hide as a human. Are there any other details to report?" the official asked, giving Arkianna a sick smile of deception caused by a sick sense of satisfaction.

"Its human form was female, but I couldn't catch any good details since it was dark in the alley. I know that's incredibly vague, but I hope that helps," she replied.

"That can easily cut our search time in half, excellent work detective Mara! Make sure to stay safe while we close off the entrances. I would like you and the boy to head to the main entrance north of the city, if there is a place it is mostly likely to slip out of, it'd be that entry way. Stay safe and I will be seeing shortly," the official said, allowing Arkianna to take a heavy breath of relief. As easy as she made it look, it was still nerve wracking deep down inside. Arkianna's sick, sadistic smile gleamed into Luca's face, which was eerily returned in the same manner. They both couldn't help but to laugh a little bit, getting out the very last of their nerves before rejoining hands.

"You…heard the…boss…let's head…north…" Arkianna said in her comfortable, growling voice, chuckling as she couldn't say it with a straight face.

"I guess you could say it did attack me, right?" Luca's grin grew as he winked at Arkianna who returned it with a grin just as wide.

"I'll make…sure to file the…report, I'm sure they'll find…it as some fine…HARD…evidence," breaking character completely the two of them continued to joke on in a childish manner. It was like a couple of mental patience escaping from the psyche ward, only to lose their sanity enough to trick others into letting them look for themselves. The best word to describe it between them was priceless. As much joy as they took in the predicament that they were in, they were quite unaware of several personal that the head chief hadn't told them about, or rather, was setting up as a trap. Only they knew, leaving the two sadistic lovers in the dark. Luca and Arkianna made their way north of the city, another victory for madness tallied up in their hearts.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Exposition of Madness

"Is something wrong Arikanna? You look a little tense," Luca inquired, giving her hand and affectionate squeeze. Minutes ago the two of them were laughing, fooling everyone around them was giving them the ultimate rush, but for some reason, Arikanna's joyful expression returned to being cold and calculating.

"...something is...wrong...look around...us..." Arkianna said, keeping her gaze facing forward. Luca looked around the area and noticed something rather unnerving; around them were policemen and women on every street corner. He knew they were on high alert because of what Arkianna had told them over the radio, but for some reason their eyes stayed locked on the two of them.

"I think you're just being paranoid, you heard their head chief, he's just worried about us. Lighten up a little," Luca said with a smile. Arkianna looked then smiled back, her eyes still filled with a cold and calculating gaze.

"I suppose...you're right but...I have to...still...act like Mara..." Arkianna replied, squeezing his hand back as well. Luca gave her a confirming nod as they walked up the street. Aside of Arkianna's paranoia, everything else seemed to be falling into place swimmingly. As much as Arkianna wanted to smile with Luca, staying in character was her top priority, especially with so many other officers around. Minutes felt like hours as they continued their approach, they couldn't quite figure why, but they were both smiling again as they thought about the fun in the alley they had. Upon seeing the northern gate, they both tightened up, returning to normal. As both of them entered the terminal, they came face to face with a rather excessive number of armed officers; they were each covered in tactical armor with black face guards hiding their faces. Arkianna removed her badge that she had stolen from Mara and presented it to the guards.

"I'm Detective Mara, I have...orders from the head chief to continue North to try and capture...the dangerous Pokemon that was sighted here," Arkianna said without a hint of hesitation. The officers continued to stand in place like statues, as if her words had fallen on deaf ears. Finally one stepped forward got between the two of them, taking Luca by the wrist and pulling him off to the side.

"We've have direct orders to take Luca Stora into custody for his own safety until the renegade Pokemon has been captured. As of this moment you have been relieved of your protective duties and are ordered to return to headquarters. Is that understood?" the officer said, causing Luca's eyes to stare in terror. Arkianna stood still, staring at the officer as he roughly handled Luca as he tried to tear himself away in fear for his life. Arkianna balled her hands into fists, doing everything she could to try and maintain her form. However, by the second, she was losing herself to her dark temper.

"I said is that clear, detective," the officer reiterated. Arkianna's clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to hide her rage behind them, giving the officer a shakey, histant nod in response.

"U-Understood..." Arkianna said, averting her eyes to the side and saluting. As she turned to face the direction in which they came, one of the officers removed a tazer from his belt, now aiming it at Arkianna from the back. Luca quickly noticed this, his fear and concern overpowering his rational thought as he bit into the guard's hand that was restraining him as hard as he could. Slipping from his grasp, he ran inbetween Arkianna and the guard, holding out his arms in defiance. The guard scoffed at him, growling in defiance against Luca's actions.

"You aren't fooling anyone anymore you brat, when know that's the killer Pokemon! Now move!" The officer shouted, tilting his head towards Luca as a signal to restrain him. Luca began flail and thrash as a guard forcibly put him to the ground.

"Run! Run and don't look back!" Luca shouted, his eyes filling with tears as Arkianna turned to him. Arkianna began to growl, shifting back into her normal form with her eyes beginning to glow as one of the guards then kicked Luca in the stomach to silence him. A second guard retreived a tazer from his belt as well, both of them quickly firing at Arkianna without hestitation. Arkianna howled from the sting of the electricity that now coursed through every inch of her frame.

"N-No...Ark..ianna..." Luca sobbed, trying to reach out to the beloved Pokemon that he had been traveling with for so long. As Arkianna hit the ground, her eyes met with his; Luca's hazy vision caught sight of her glowing eyes, a faded smile on her face before hitting the ground with a loud thud. Luca continued to reach and crawl free of the officers restraining grasp, but failed as his tears began to puddle beneath his chin. The two officers with dropped the tazers, both of them now snapping their foldable batons to full length as they approached. They took cautious step after cautious step, slowing easing over to her body that seemed to be out for the count. The officer to the right took a bold step into Arkianna's grasping range, slowly moving the baton beneath her cheek to raise her face into view. Her face was lifeless, with only mild breathing coming from her snout. The officers sighed in relief turning back to their fellow officers.

"WATCH OUT!" the officer restraining Luca shouted as Arkianna sprung up onto all fours, quickly lunging at one of the officers and snapping her fangs around his ankle. The officer shouted in agony as Arkianna yanked back, tearing a chunk of flesh from it to drop him to the ground. The officer to his left immediately rushed at Arkianna, swinging his baton at her with a fierce swing. Arkianna smiled like a distrubed mental patient, ramming her claw into the officers chest. Several bangs from guns echoed in the small area, with sedative darts leaving them incredible speeds. Arkianna used the officer as a shield for the dart before putting him into the ground and tearing her claw out. Arkianna immediately hopped back as another two tazers were unleashed, narrowly escaping their paralyzing grasp.

"YOU WILL...ALL...DIE!" Arkianna roared, immediately lunging for another officer, immediately sinking her claws into the officers throat without a single issue and with no hesitation. Shouts and cries of terror rang from the remaining two officers, to which Arkianna lunged onto as well. This time however, she took a single tranquilizer to her chest, causing her system to slowly numb. Out of pure adrenaline she slashed both of her claws through the officers body armor, drawing blood and putting him to the ground. Returning her gaze to the final officer, she found that he was up on his feet, using Luca as a human shield with a stun gun now in hand.

"Don't move! If you don't comply I will be forced to harm the boy!" the officer cried out desperately Luca, barely able to stand watched as Arkianna blunk her eyes at him in a strange pattern, signaling him to take action. Luca didn't understand at first, but he then caught a glimpse of Arkianna's eyes glowing, immediately shutting his eyes.

"Torment..." Arkianna growled, the officer standing firm and slowly moving the stun gun to Luca's neck. Arkianna clenched her teeth together tightly as the officer let out a laugh.

"That trick won't work on me, we already made note of that in our report. That's why we have these visors. Now, lay yourself onto the ground and place your claws behind your back!" the officer ordered, to which Arkianna stepped back. She then slowly began to kneel down as if she were in compliance, licking her lips as she reached down to her side. Quickly, Arkianna wrapped her claws around one of the batons on the ground, immediately hurling it at the officer and Luca as hard as she could.

Luca managed to shift his complete weight, forcing the officer to hunch forward to maintain a grasp on him. The officer returned his gaze to Arkianna, only to have his face met with the viciously thrown baton. With Luca's squirming and the baton's impact, the officer was forced to drop him to the grouned, leaving Arkianna wide open for the kill. With Arkianna now charging the officer, he lowered down his center of gravity, swinging his stun gun at Arkianna as she came right up on him. Arkianna began to cackle as she dodged, viciously slashing with all of her strength on his arm to completely sever it from his body. The officer screamed bloody murder, gripping onto his now stump of an arm as he fell to his knees. Crying and yelling, the officer gazed around at the garish piles of bodies that used to be his friends and comrades.

"This can't be real! It just can't be!" the officer yelled, groaning and growling as he grasped onto his arm for dear life. Arkianna licked her chops as she moved down to a kneel to get on his level. She then reached a claw beneath his chin, slowly forcing his red, tear filled eyes to stare into hers.

"Hehehe...it's been a while...since last...hunted...this made me...feel so alive...I'm filled with so much pleasure...and...it's all thanks...to you..." Arkianna whispered as human as she possibly could to the officers face. Gazing into the eyes of death, the officer tried to call out for help, only to have his throat pierced by Arkianna's claw. Arkianna watched joyfully as the officers energy depleted until finally he was dead on the floor. Arkianna turned to see Luca; his poor eyes were like that of a lost soul who had lost everything. Although he had witnessed Arkianna killing enough times, the short break from it all made him feel that he could let his guard down. As they walked out of the terminal and onto the next route, Arkianna cleaned her claws and chops of blood before turning to poor Luca. His eyes were now staring back at the bloodbath that took place, freezing in place like a statue as tribute. Arkianna slowly walked over to Luca, turning into her first female form before pulling Luca into a warm embrace.

"When will this end...? When will they stop coming for us?" Luca said, tears filling his eyes. Arkianna sighed softly and pulled his face into her chest, to which he began to sob soundly. Stroking his hair gently, Arkianna planted a small kiss on the top of his head before clenching onto him tighter.

"It will...never stop...not until...I am gone...they will...spare you Luca...its...me that they want...if you leave...me behind...you can go...back to having...a normal...life..." Arkianna said quietly, releasing Luca enough so that his eyes could gaze into hers.

"I...I won't let them have you Arkianna...I fight so hard for you, and love you so very much...to abandon you now would be the cruelist thing, and I NEVER want to do that to you...I-I couldn't live without you, Arkianna," Luca said wiping his eyes. Arkianna's face broke into a warm blush, her eyes quickly grasping onto his face before locking his lips with his. Luca grasped onto her tightly, losing himself in her touch as he returned the kiss, moaning and panting as he boldly slid his tongue against hers. The two of them lost themselves in the moment in an attempt to forget what had happened. Knowing that they couldn't hold themselves back anymore.

Walking off the road and past the buildings that lined it, the two of them found a secluded area that was guarded by a wall. Arkianna pressed her body to his, pinning him to the wall as their lips reconnected in a savage manner.

"Make me forget Arkianna...please, use me however you want, just help me forget what happened," Luca begged and pleaded, his body trembling from both fear and anticipation as Arkianna returned to her true form, gently grazing Luca's neck with her tongue.

"Anything for...you Luca..." Arkianna whispered, gently nibbling on his neck as she used her claws to undo his trousers. Luca whined helplessly as Arkianna began kissing and nuzzling her cheek into his neck, grasping behind her head as he felt his pants hit his ankles. Arkianna grasped near the head of his now erect member, gently using her thumbclaw to press into his urethra. Luca groaned and whimpered in pain, his member now beginning to throb in her grasp.

"You've...learned to...really like...pain...haven't you...Luca...?" Arkianna asked as she smirked into Luca's helpless face, which returned it with a lifeless nod. He moaned out as she pressed in deeper, gritting his teeth in mild agony before hunching his neck forward to bite at the base of her neck to help fight the pain. Arkianna gasped out in surprise, removing her claw from the head of his member then grasping onto his shaft. Her gentle stroking began to make Luca go wild, his panting and whines growing louder.

"Don't...be too...loud...we'll be...heard..." Arkianna said, forcing his teeth from her and silencing his lips with her own. She raised up her free paw to his chest, gently pinching his nipple with her claws. Luca began panting and whining like a dog against her lips, his hips now moving with her strokes as he embraced the pain.

"P-Please...I want to be insides you...please Arkianna, please let me...I-I can't take it anymore," Luca cried into her face as she began assualting his neck with her tongue and lips again. Luca's shivering turned into a vigorous shaking, his voice now raising into a higher pitch with its helpless whines. Arkianna then dug one of her claws into Luca's shaft to torture him further, his teeth clenching to silence his whines.

"PLEASE ARKIANNA! I'M GOING CRAZY! PLEASE LET ME!" Luca began howling, quickly covering his mouth with his own hand while his other hand tightly grasped and tugged on her fur that lined her chest harshly. Arkianna began giggling like a crazy person, licking his neck one last time before smiling wide.

"I'm...all...yours...take me...Luca..." Arikanna whispered, setting Luca off. Releasing him, Luca then tackled her to the ground, his lips and teeth viciously assaulting her neck as he tightly grasped her inner thighs. He then leaned back, using his strength to force Arkianna onto her chest, grasping her rear tightly before ramming his throbbing manhood into her soaked crevice. Arkianna began panting and growling with immense pleasure as her Luca ravaged her senselessly. Luca changed his grasp to her sides, forcing her onto his shaft with every strong slam inside of her; it was nothing but instictual savagery.

"A-ARKIANNA! ARKIANNA!" Luca cried out, shifting his body to go harder in harder until he was hitting her deepest of walls. He began growly and yelling from the pain of his throbbing member, every ounce of it making him more and more crazy. Luca no longer cared if they were caught in this moment, all he wanted was Arkianna, to ravage her passionately and to make her his own. Arkianna turned her head to lock eyes with Luca, her tongue panting heavily from her mouth as she made louder groaning noises.

The sight drove Luca crazy, his fingers digging deeper into her. Luca suddenly hunched over Arkianna, wrapping his arms around her upper stomach and burrying his face into her hair. His savage yells against her caused Arkianna howl, climaxing and clasping her nether hole around his length. Harder and harder, louder and louder, Luca screamed into her fur, his seed now bursting inside of her like overpowering a flood gate. His hips refused to stop as his nectar began filling Arkianna to the brim his screams slowly growing quieter and quieter the more he expelled inside of her. Once he couldn't take anymore, Luca began trembling, still grasping around his precious Arkianna as he stayed in the moment.

He then slowly backed off of her, his face red, sweating and helpless as he watched his seed pour from Arkianna, making a small puddle of it beneath her. It was then that the pain sat in, his body shaking as he cried quietly in pain. He found his energy begin to leave him as his vision grew blurry. Arkianna then slowly rolled onto her back, pulling Luca ontop of her as his conciousness left him. Arkianna gently stroked the back of his head before nuzzling the top of it, taking a long, satisfying breath as she kept him warm in her embrace.

"I will...never leave...you Luca...I will...never let you...go...never..." Arkianna quietly growled, basking in the blissful moment. Sadly, her ears picked up on the sound of something heading her way, forcing her to have to lean Luca up against the wall that they so carefully hid behind.

"Don't worry...my love...I'll make this quick...then I'll come back...to hold you once more..." Arkianna said, her sadistic, muderous grin curling back onto her lips.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Love Refuge

After the horrid blood bath at the terminal gate, Luca and Arkianna quickly made tracks as far away as possible. It was days of dodging and avoiding the authorities until they were finally able to find a clearing to take a breather, especially with all the police Stoutland trying to sniff them out. Sadly, this left the two of them fairly malnourished as well as exausted and weak. After setting up a small camp a ways off the road, Arkianna decided to round up some food for them, immediately taking off towards the road. Luca simply sat beneath a tree, now looking into his C-Gear to see if any news about them had progressed and try to find anyone or anything that could help them.

"Bleh...it seems all I can find are past news articles about us, I'm not sure what they are thinking at this point..." Luca groaned, still flipping through. Page after page of information about Arkianna also began to pop-up that Luca hadn't ever seen before. It was from some time ago before they had met; it explained about a gruesome string of murders as well as brutality cast upon her as well. Reading all of this began to make Luca ill to his stomach, closing the articles and bringing up the search bar.

"So it seems she's been this way for a long time. That's relief, I thought I was the one that made her crazy...alright, let's see...'pokemon shelters for the feral and disturbed', I guess that's a good a start as any. If I can find Arkianna help, maybe they can protect her from authrorities for awhile..." Luca sighed, trying to convince himself that it was truly an option, but deep down in his heart, he knew it was futile. Scrolling down the page, a page name caught his eye; it wasn't any news articles or official sites, but rather, a forum page. It was titles "Secrets of Unova" and the highlighted text that the search engine found was PPC. Having nothing better to do than to wait for Arkianna to return from her hunt. He was immediately presented with a welcome page, with a chat box on the side next to the scroll bar.

"Insert name huh...alright, this should work..." Luca said, typing in Zoroca into the box. He took a hefty breath, now clicking onto the chat box which brought of a small keypad to type on.

-Zoroca has entered the room...-

PwnEdge: Hey! It looks like we've got another new person!

Pikaclue: Hi new person!

GrimerGirl: Hello hello.

"Well...at least they're friendly enough," Luca said with a small smile before returning his attention to the chat. He brought up a small digital keyboard that he used to message in return.

Zoroca: Um...thanks...

Mewthree: No problem, everyone is welcome here.

PwnEdge: So, what brings you to our humble forum chat?

Zoroca: Well...I um...I wanted to know if anyone knew of a good shelter to take a Pokemon to.

Pikaclue: That's an interesting question to ask, there aren't all that many around in Unova so I'm not sure what to tell you.

GrimerGirl: Hmm...I think there's one in Nimbasa city but I could be wrong...

Mewthree: Nimbasa is where the Pokemon Protection Center is, its where they take in stray Pokemon that have gone nuts and attempt to rehabilitate them. I'm not exactly sure if they double as a shelter but it's a safe bet that they could help.

Zoroca: Thank you so much! Its the first promising lead I've gotten so far. Oh, I had another question as well. When I was searching up on shelters I found this forum with the letters PPC being the tag that it found. Is that just the abbreviation for the Protection Center?

PwnEdge: Oh...no, absolutely not. The PPC is a secret organization that no one really knows anything about.

Mewthree: Hence the term 'secret organization'. My question is if it's so secret, why have so many people heard of it.

GrimerGirl: Well it was originally considered a myth until a friend of ours discovered it and experienced it first hand. She didn't give us too many details but it sounded like a really shifty place, like something out of a horror story.

Zoroca: Do you know what the PPC stands for?

Pikaclue: We've been trying to figure that out for weeks, but we just know too little about them to really make a guess.

Mewthree: So far we've come up that its a kind of club, so its safe to say what one of the C's stands for, but the other two we have no idea.

Zoroca: That's...interesting to say the least. I hope you guys can figure it out, it sounds like it really fits in well with the name of the forum.

PwnEdge: Right? I thought it was perfect too.

EeveelutionLeader: Did someone say something about the PPC?

Pikaclue: Speak of the devil, this is the friend we were talking about.

Zoroca: Oh so you're the friend, nice to meet you.

EeveelutionLeader: Likewise, your username is pretty interesting.

Zoroca: Um...thanks?

GrimerGirl: Eeveelution is our expert on the PPC, but she's been very aloof about everything.

EeveelutionLeader: Sorry, its part of the rules. I wish I could tell you more.

Zoroca: What do they do Eeveelution? Like what's their purpose?

EeveelutionLeader: That is a secret, I'm not allowed to tell anyone, however...

Zoroca: However what?

Eeveelution: If you'd want to experience for yourself, I can give you hint where it is.

GrimerGirl: OMG TELL US!

PwnEdge: The mystery is about to be revealed!

Eeveelution: Not here though...see you guys later!

The rustling sound of Arkianna dragging something along the ground slowly approached him, pulling his attention away from the messaging as Arkianna had come back triumphantly with their food. Looking back at the C Gear, he noticed that it had automatically shut itself off, as if it had run out of power. Luca shrugged it off and leaned back against the tree, taking a relieving sigh as Arkianna set up the fire spit. They were fortunate enough to come across the TM for Flamethrower, which Arkianna could constructively use for all kinds of survival purposes. Taking a hefty breath, Arkianna then consumed the meat and tender in a small burst of fire, setting it up for cooking to perfection.

"That was an interesting chat, I wonder what that all PPC nonsense was about," Luca said, smiling from the fact that he was actually able to converse with people without running risk of anything getting killed. Suddenly, his C Gear began flashing, catching his attention before a small chat window popped up.

Gardeva: You're that kid I've seen on the news aren't you?

A cold sweat crawled down Luca's spine as he stared at the abrupt, invasive message. Looking around him, he tried to see if anyone was watching, but it was too dark to pick up on any signs of life easily.

Gardeva: It's Luca right?

Luca: Who are you?!

Gardeva: Hehehehe me? I'm just a creeper watching everything your doing. I hope that tree is comfortable.

"Food will...be ready...soon...Luca..." Arkianna growled, a triumphant grin on her face. Luca smiled back at her as his hands shook fearfully with his C Gear in their clutches. He knew that he should've just ignored the messages on his C Gear, but for some reason, it was if he was forcibly compelled to partake in the eerie chat.

Luca: ...

Gardeva: Don't worry, I'm not the police and I'm not about to rat you out. I wanted to tell you that I admire your work of trying to protect that killer Pokemon, it's nothing short of commendable.

Luca: ...

Gardeva: I guess I can sympathize with your feelings about this being shifty. However, you needn't be cautious of me, because I'm going to be your guardian angel.

Luca: What's that supposed to mean?

Gardeva: Good you are there. OK, listen up. Right now I can see exactly where you are, your C Gear is giving off your location.

Luca: Wait how are you able to do that?

Gardeva: Hush, you don't have much time. You need to head straight to Nimbasa, from there I can give you a map and route of where you need to go. Before you question the rest of this, I'm trying to help you by keeping you out of sight of the police.

"I guess this is as good a help as any...at this point even if they were police at least we could stop running..." Luca sighed, returning his attention to his C Gear.

Luca: Alright. We'll head that way, I'll let you know when we're at the Nimbasa gate.

Gardeva: See you soon~

"This is insane...I hope Arkianna doesn't try to murder everyone again..." Luca groaned, the smell of freshly cooked whatever she caught was growing more heavenly by the minute.

"Time to eat," Arkianna growled, slashing the meat up with her claws til it was in edible pieces on their blanket they had been hauling. Luca immediately began devouring the food in front of him, the thoughts of safety firmly implanted in his mind.

"So...we are...going to...Nimbasa correct...?" Arkianna gruffly said before snapping her fangs into a hunk of the meat.

"I guess you do have super good hearing. Yes we need to go to Nimbasa, apparently someone named Gardeva told me that we may have some form of refuge from the police for awhile," Luca said between chewing and swallowing. He quickly removed a canteen of water from his bag, chugging it down his throat to keep him from choking on his fastly devoured meal. Arkianna looked off towards Nimbasa with a sore in her eye and suspicion riddled in her claws as they ate.

They wished that their eating could've been more savory, but judgeing from the urgency of Gardeva's typing, they weren't going to be safe for very long. They both continued onward, taking steps towards an unknown destination that could very well be a trap. Arkianna smiled back at Luca as he tailed her, slowing their pace down as they arrived near the Nimbasa terminal entrance.

"Don't worry...Luca...if it...is a trap...I will...kill...them all for...you..." she said with grin that made Luca's nerves grow worse.

"Let's hope that's not the case...alright let me consult the C Gear," Luca said as they both hid out of sight.

Luca: We've arrived at the terminal, what's next?

Gardeva: Do you see a pipe on the right side that 's pouring into a small pool?

Luca turned and grimaced in disgust as he noticed sewage being poured from said tube.

Luca: You don't mean the waste dumpage pipe do you?

Gardeva: Sorry to say but that is literally your only option, unless you can scale a 30 foot wall of course. Don't worry, we won't judge you by how you smell haha.

Luca: ...lovely

Luca gave Arkianna a pat on the shoulder, point over towards the pipe off to the side. Arkianna gave him a confirming nod, quickly charging the tube at full speed. Luca watched in awe as she leapt onto the wall, harshly digging her claws into it as if it were made of dry wall then quickly scurring up and onto the top of the wall.

"That's not even fair..." Luca smiled as he ran over to the wall, slowly climbing up onto the pipe before having Arkianna help him up onto the wall. Looking down however, he came face to face with a large drop down with nothing to grab onto.

"30 feet indeed...that's a REALLY long drop!" Luca said while cowering from the height. He grabbed onto the wall with both hands, straddling it so that he wouldn't lose his balance and fall to his doom. Arkianna couldn't help but to laugh softly at poor Luca's expense, shifting her body so that her rear was facing him.

"Get on my back..." Arkianna said, moving onto all fours. Luca gulped nervously as he crawled slowly, eventually resting on Arkianna's back with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Hang...on..." Arkianna grumbled as she dug her claws into the top of the wall. She suddenly kicked off the wall, quickly meeting a light with her claws. Sliding down it a bit, she then leapt off on to a closed trash bin then on to the ground without a sound on all fours. Luca was astounded at how well she balanced him, considering they were around the same height. Luca immediately rolled off of her, allowing her to hop back up onto her two legs and darting towards the closest building wall. Luca could hear the sounds of footsteps running in their direction, the sounds from the light pole alerting them.

"Crap they heard us...we just can't catch a break can we?" Luca said, who was quickly silenced by Arkianna with her claw. Arkianna, thinking quickly, shoved Luca down and out of sight of any light, changing her form to that of a little girl. Hiding in the shadows, he watched as two officers shined a light on her, looking over her carefully. She began to cry, allowing her to tactically cover her eyes with her forearm so that they couldn't see her eyes.

"What happened?! Are you alright?!" the officer shouted, buying into her ploy.

"A boy and a scary Pokemon chased me then ran off...I thought I was going to die," Arkianna said, beginning to sob loudly to try and be as convincing as possible. The other officer, a female, knelt down before her, pulling out a handkerchief to try and help her dry her tears. Luca managed to crawl around the corner of the building in this distraction, watching cautiously as the officers grew closer and closer to her.

"There, there, its OK little girl, you're safe now," the female officer said, moving Arkianna's forearm from her eyes to try and dry her tears. Luca tensed up as Arkianna opened her eyes up half way, allowing the officer to help dry her award winning performance.

"Which way do they go? Do you remember?" the other officer asked. Arkianna childishly shook her head, pointing away from them as she began gasping and groaning with her tears.

"Call for back up, make sure that you follow them from a safe distance and don't confront them under any circumstances. I'm going to help this little girl arrive at her home safely. Is that understood?" the female officer asked with a salute being issued in response. She then returned her attention to Arkianna, a cold sweat rolling down her spine. Luca stayed out of sight as he turned on his C Gear. He noticed that a message had been sent from Gardeva and went to check it.

Gardeva: I saw that you were stopped on your C Gear's tracking. Is everything alright?

Luca: We were confronted with two police officers on patrol. Arkianna has turned into a little girl to try to buy time so that we can move on.

Gardeva: She can do that?!

Luca: Yeah, it has really saved our lives more than a few times. One of the officers was sent away on a wild goose chase but the other is right on Arkianna. I'm not sure how long she can hold up her facade.

Gardeva: That's not good at all. Can you describe what she looks like and what her name is?

"What's your name?" the officer asked in an attempt to be friendly. Arkianna continued to keep her eyes only half opened, praying to Arceus that she wouldn't have to blow her cover.

"C-Crystal..." she whimpered, maintaining the act. The officer gently ran her hand behind Arkianna's head, comforting her as she would anyone else. Arkianna felt a strange sense of warmth as the officer hand comforted her act, helping her fall back into character without any struggle. Luca wiped a plethra of sweat from his forehead as he watched their confrontation, his hands shaking as they returned to the C Gear.

Luca: She wearing a small, faded yellow sundress. She has blonde hair, pale skin, and she's saying that her name is Crystal.

Gardeva: That's incredible! How is she able to do that so fluidly?

Luca: Its a VERY long story, my question is why are you asking about all this?

"It's nice to meet you Crystal, I'm Officer Nora of the Nimbasa police. I'm going to help you get home safely so no more bad people can scare you. Where do you live sweetheart?" Arkianna froze in place like a statue, the question causing her to grow incredibly pale. Pausing for a moment, she remembered a few of the places that Luca read aloud when chatting on that forum. Quickly thinking, she gripped her hands together to steady her shaking.

Luca: Crap, they asked her where she lived.

Gardeva: That's quite troublesome...I'll dispatch someone to help get you two out of there. That's why I asked for the information.

Luca: Thank Arceus, but make it fast, I think she's almost at her limits. What does he look like?

Gardeva: He'll be wearing a light pink shirt with with a white tie and blazer. I know that sounds tacky but its the style he likes. I let him know that he's performing the role of a father.

Luca: OK...I just hope Arkianna doesn't go berserk and attacks him...

"T-The Pokemon Protection Center...that's where my daddy works..." Arkianna said, her nerves overpowering her speech. She managed to maintain a very convincing tone, but pulling back the reigns on her bloodlust and desperation proved to be quite the task.

"But the Protection Center is closed sweetheart," the officer replied. She clenched her teeth together behind her lips, trying to keep from completely losing her form. Luca began to panic, gripping his C Gear in a death grasp as he noticed Arkianna losing her form.

Luca: Crap I don't think there's enough time! She's about to lose her cover!

Gardeva: Fortunately, the two of you aren't far from us, she just needs to stall for five more mintues.

Luca: Five minutes?! She's barely going to make it to one!

Gardeva: Relax and have a little faith in your beloved Pokemon, you have so far right?

Luca: That's...very true...I've put my faith in her so far and we're still alive.

Gardva: Just breath and stay out of sight and let your Pokemon and us handle the rest.

"B-But daddy said he'd...wait there for me," Arkianna began to tear up again, trying her best to have any sort of relief from her struggle. The officer reached back up to help dry her tears, her face growing a frown as she tended to her.

"Alright, just dry your eyes. I'll make a call to make sure he's still there, just wait a moment OK?" the officer replied, removing her communicator from her belt and dialing the number. Arkianna began breathing heavily, her will ready to come crashing down like an avalanche as she watched the officer.

"This is...bad...I might...have to...kill her..." Arkianna grumbled to herself, still using the handkerchief to dry her eyes. She could hear the rings from the communicator, her eyes now glaring at her with ill intent. After a minute, the officer sighed and returned her communicator to her belt, returning her gaze to Arkianna.

"I'm sorry Crystal, but there was no one there. Come on, it won't be scary, just show me where you live OK?" the officer replied. Arkianna was in turmoil; in one hand she felt she would have to kill this officer just had she'd done to any others should anymore invasive questions arise, but in the other, the way this person treated her reminded her of Arianna, the very girl she had met before meeting with Luca and the girl she idolized for a short period of time.

"I...um...th-this wa..." as Arkianna tripped over her words, the sound of running footsteps began clacking through the air behind her.

"Oh! My dear Crystal! There you are!" the voice announced, causing Arkianna to turn around. In front of her was a young man who had to only been in his mid-30s at most waving and smiling. While Arkianna nervously stared at the man, Luca was sighing in relief as he looked at his C Gear once more.

Luca: He has arrived, whew...that was too close...now its Arkianna's hands not to go berserk...

Gardeva: See? That wasn't so bad.

Luca: So...why are you trying to help us? You know that we are incredibly dangerous and Arkianna has committed countless murders all over Unova. Even knowing all that, you're inviting us in?

Gardeva: It's because of the bond that you share with your Pokemon; you don't treat your Pokemon like a Pokemon, you see her as not only an equal, but treat her as an individual. You love her Luca, and that's why we want to protect you two. Because a bond like you have needs to stay unbroken.

Luca: You people are absolutely insane, but I appreciate the help from the bottom of my heart. Oh, what's the guys name?

Gardeva: His name is Qualter. He'll help you the rest of the way.

Arkianna stared at the man, trying to get a grasp on the situation as he pulled her into an awkward, one armed hug.

"I was so worried about you! I told you not to run off like that!" The man said, his piss poor acting barely passing by with the officer.

"Is this really your father Crystal?" the officer asked. At this point Arkianna was out of options, forcing her to take a leap of faith to get out of this horrid scenario.

"Y-Yeah...this is my daddy," Arkianna's words shook as the unfamiliar touch of another man felt like quills from a porcupine digging into her; it wasn't comforting and it made her irritated.

"Thank you so much officer for looking after my little girl, how can I ever repay you?" the man said, letting go of Arkianna so she could scurry on behind him.

"No payment is necessary, I'm just glad that you're both OK. Take her straight home, we're under high alert because she spotted the two criminals that are guilty of over 25 homicides all over Unova," the officer replied. The man grew pale with a cold sweat now crawling down his face as he turned and saw the little girl hiding behind him. He knew that they were under pursuit from the police, but he didn't know the severity of their crimes.

"Thank you officer, we will. Come along Crystal, we're going straight home," the main said, nervously turning and taking her hand into his to continue the act just a little bit longer. Arkianna began to growl at her savior, clearly unsure of his intentions to the point of showing her fangs. As the officer came out of sight, the man released her hand, allowing her to run to Luca who was now walking out from the shadows. Staying her child like form, she jumped up into his arms, hugging around his neck tightly as Luca got his arms around her to hold her still.

"It's OK Arkianna, this man is here to help us. You can relax now. You're Qualter right?" Luca asked, stroking behind her head.

"Indeed I am, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Luca and Arkianna. Allow me to escort you the rest of the way," Qualter said triumphantly as Luca let Arkianna down.

"You have to stay that way until we get to safety, OK Arkianna?" Luca ordered. Arkianna began to cough, her vocal chords stinging and burning from emulating steady human speech, so instead of saying a word she gave him a nod. The three of them were swift in there retreat. Sprinting like olympic runners, it wasn't very long before their destination came into view. The front of the building looked like a large Pokemon, with the words "Pokemon Protection Center" sprawled across the upper portion. All the room was as black as night, Qualter was able to the find key hole and unlocked the doors with ease.

Qualter quickly dragged them into the building, locking the door behind them then hitting the lights. Arkianna and Luca began huffing and puffing, desperately catching their breath while Qualter walked towards the front counter.

"Don't worry, they can't see us in here. The outside of the doors are completely mirrored, so only we would be able to see them," Qualter said. Without any delay, Arkianna changed back into her real form, moving up behind Luca to wrap her claws around him. She growled quietly as she nuzzled her cheek into his back, relieved that they could rest safely.

"My word, your Arkianna there is absolutely beautiful! You are one lucky fellow," Qualter said. Luca was taken off guard by his comment, never hearing a Pokemon being referred to as beautiful when they weren't of a majestic nature.

"If you knew everything we'd been through, you'd question if I am lucky or not," Luca sighed but smiled, reaching over his shoulder to scratch the top of Arkianna's head. Qualter laughed and grinned at the two of them, taking in the wanted duo's presence gladly.

"I'd love to hear all about it, how about we step into the back where we can be more...private," Qualter said, the suggestive undertones of his voice making Arkianna and Luca role their eyes. It was very cheesy how he was acting, but all the same they had no room to complain. Qualter pulled out his keys again to unlock a door along the wall, holding it open to let them inside.

"This portion of the building is where we help rehabilitate and reprogram a Pokemon's mindset to try and return them to society safely. We take pride in our success rate so we always work our hardest to achieve results," Qualter began ranting like a tour guide as Luca and Arkianna entered the room. All kinds of various electronics, equipment, and cages lined the walls, almost making it look more like a torture chamber than a rehabilitation setting. Luca then noticed another door; it stuck out like a sore thumb from the rest of the room with its fancy trim and gold and purple painting scheme. Slowly, Qualter wandered through, eventually leading them towards it. He looked back at them with a perverse grin as he unlocked the door.

"And this here, is the true nature of the Pokemon Protection Center, or rather, the PPC. Brace yourselves, because it can be a bit...overwhelming," Qualter said. As he opened the door, music and the sounds of a conversing crowd could be heard leaking out towards them, signaling them to move on through. The both of them looked on in complete surprise at the depraved scenary that unfolded before them.

All around the room were Pokemon and their trainers, all of them dressed in normal-esque clothing as if they were people. His attention then snapped to stage to their right where a man was tied up and being tortured by what looked to be a Galade that was bound in black leather. As overwhelming and insane as this all was, it didn't phase Luca nor Arkianna, considering the things that they had done in the past.

"This way please," Qualter said, opening up a door with the number 2 brandished upon it. The two of them followed his orders, now walking into a room completely lined with mirrors and a blue velvet couch. A table sat in the middle of the room with a bowl of what looked to be candy sitting in the very middle of it.

"Please, have a seat," Qualter said, shutting the door and locking it behind them. Luca and Arkianna plopped onto the couch as if their energy was completely depleted, taking a moment to catch their breath and to relax their muscles from the intensity from earlier.

"Thank you so much Qualter, you have no idea how much of a relief this is..." Luca said, Arkianna now sitting at his side. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing peacefully as Qualter analyzed them from head to toe.

"It isn't a problem at all. The problem is the dirt that is all over you two, how long has it been since you've been able to properly bathed?" Qualter inquired as local let his head fall back onto the leather backing behind him.

"Almost a week I'd say, its hard to keep up with the days when you're on the run. Streams and things are all we've got so its very situational for when we can splash around and clean up," Luca said, returning his sights on Qualter.

"That must be rough, but look at the two of you. Both of you are the most wanted individuals in all of Unova now, yet you're sitting before me in comfort as if you had not a care in the world. What made you want to trust us?" Qualter asked. Luca sighed as Arkianna held out her hand on his lap. Luca then grasped a hold of her claw, giving her an affectionate squeeze as they rested.

"Honestly? At this point we have nothing to lose. If we got caught, that just meant we could stop running for better or worse. Living this way is incredibly difficult, so I figured why not, after all, you were the ones who contacted me when we were about to be in trouble," Luca replied. Qualter's smile grew as he leaned back in his seat, resting his arms out across the top of it as he crossed his legs.

"I can only imagine. Now, you said something about a long story did you? I'm rather intrigued to hear about it. Think of it as payment for allowing you to stay here. How did the two of you meet?" Qualter asked. For the next hour, they all continued to converse. Qualter sat back and listened to their tale from the beginning to now while keeping all the dirty details to a minimum. Qualter seemed thrilled and excited by the story instead of mortified and scared, which bothered Luca to a slight degree. Never the less, Luca continued til he met the present, leaving Qualter overwhelmed with joy.

"My word that is the craziest story I believe I've ever had the pleasure of listening to, thanks for sharing. So...how many intimate stories do you have? With all that chaos surely the two of you have shared a night of passion or two," Qualter said, twiddling his thumbs in his lap as Arkianna sat up and stretched.

"Which would you like to know first, voluntary or involentary?" Luca said with a vague smile, his eyes gazing into Arkianna's lovingly.

"I have a choice do I? This is getting jucier by the second. By all means tell me about your involentary events. I've never heard of such a scenario before," Qualter began to hop up in down in his seat like a child, now resting his elbow on his knees and propping his chin into his palm. Luca looked at Arkianna and grinned.

"Should we show him?" Luca said, smirking as Arkianna then shot Luca a mischievous smile.

"Yes...you...should..." Arkianna growled quietly with a gruff laugh in her voice as they both returned their attentions to Qualter. One button at a time, Luca began unfastening his last shrit that he had considering their bag was still outside the wall. Qualter's eyes widened and stared in disbelief as Luca then slid it down his arms, revealing the more than a fair share of scars that were worn upon his chest and stomach. Arkianna began to shiver, her face growing hot upon remembering the events.

"Good lord..." Qualter said, Luca and Arkianna smiling awkwardly at one another. Luca then began pointing to each and every scar, telling the tales of how he was forced into performing such vicious and vile actions. Luca kept thinking to himself; he couldn't figure out why he didn't hate her for all of it, or why he wasn't scared of her anymore. She had nearly killed him numerous time in such acts, but in her defense, that wasn't ever her intention.

"Ever since I vowed to be hers she has lightened up on the physical torture, which is good considering we no longer have the convenience of simply stopping at a Pokemon Center. In some ways, I miss the rush, being put to the point of near death while being ravaged. But I obviously don't miss the pain of waking up the next day, wishing that I had died the night before. I'm sure it frustrates her, but she's been proved to me more and more each day that she loves me with all of her being," Luca said, red in the face as he turned his gaze to Arkianna. Arkianna gently ran her claw down his chest kissing Luca lovingly before returning their attention to Qualter once more.

"In all of my years working in this establishment, I've never heard of such incredible feats and such intense, savage passion between man and Pokemon. Even I am red in the face and my hearts beating a beat faster, which is an incredible feat to achieve," Qualter said, grabbing some paper from the table and using it as a fan. Luca and Arkianna both laughed aloud as Luca buttoned his shirt back up, the two of them nuzzling against each blissfully.

"Like I said before, its a long story. That's only half of the story of our escapades and close calls. Admittedly, some of them still hurt my heart to think about, especially when she was forced to kill to protect me, but all I need to do is embrace Arkianna with all of my strength and that pain just melts away," Luca sighed contently, now resting his shoulder against Arkianna's.

"I noticed that she was in the form of a little girl. I heard about Zoroark's Illusion ability, but that means she had to of either seen or killed that child in order for her to know her looks. Doesn't that both you Luca?" Qualter said in concern, placing the paper back down on the table before leaning back once more.

"Arkianna has taught herself to be able to mimic people that aren't even around us since she had seen them maybe once. In fact, niether that nor this form is what she looked like when I met her," Luca smiled, nudging her said to hint for her to change on command.

"Can you demonstrate? I'd love to see it," Qualter said curiously, leaning over the table and rest his elbows upon it. Just like before he propped his chin within his hands, his heart racing from anticipation. Arkianna stood up and began to glow a brillant glow of white. In almost an instant, she then shifted into the form of Arianna, to which she chose as her default appearance. Qualter nearly fell back into his seat from surprise as the light dispersed. Arkianna then shot a grin at Luca and plopped inbetween his legs, rest the back of her against against his chest as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It's her ability to do that that has saved our lives countless number of times," Luca said looking down at Arkianna and planting a kiss upon the top of her head.

"How is that even possible? Pokemon researchers have studied the abilities of Zoroark for years. And here are you, shattering their research results in mere seconds," Qualter said with an amused smile.

"You have...no idea how many...awful things I have seen...and done, you could never...understand how much...pain and torture...I endured..." Arkianna said as fluently as she could. The amazement train continued to drag Qualter around, each new experience causing him to fill with the joy of a child.

"AND she can speak fairly fluid human language? Are you kidding me? She's the perfect Pokemon to love and ravage! My envy for you Luca is beyond words at this point. That being said, I got so caught up in your stories that I forgot to explain what you're doing here. Pardon my rudeness," Qualter said, clearing his throat before putting on his controlled, sly smile that he had met them with. Luca shrugged, just happy to be off the street and in such a comfortable room. Arkianna's eyes began to flutter shut, breathing contently with a smile while Luca maintained eye contact with Qualter.

"We are allowing the both of you to stay here because of our beliefs that the bond between a Pokemon and a human goes beyond the bounds of merely training. We believe that loving your Pokemon with your mind, body and soul is the true essence of the bond they share. Most people from the outside world would call us immoral or perverse, but in here we let those words bounce off of our walls and wallow in our beliefs til are hearts content," Qualter began to glorify the somewhat disgusting personifaction of Pokephilia that Luca had been taught to be awful.

As much as he wanted to say how immoral and wrong that a place like this exists, but he knew that he had been living out that awful thought for such a long time now. Although Arkianna had mostly forced herself upon him, they have also shared true loving as well, so with a second thought, he began to grow more comfortable with this place and what it stood for.

"We only have a few rules to abide by to stay here. The one mandatory rule is that you eat a piece of candy that is sitting in the middle of the table. Go ahead, they're actually quite good," Qualter ordered, snagging one himself and popping it into his mouth. Luca and Arkianna both reached forward in unison, each of them grabbing one and placing them into their mouths.

"You're right, this is pretty good, what are the other rules?" Luca asked. Qualter waved his hand in front of his in denial before smiling at them intently.

"We'll save that for later, for now the two of you need to clean up, your smell is rather pungent in here. I got so caught up in your stories that I didn't notice it til now but seeing as you're done...here, take this room key. You're room is on the second floor, first door on the right. You can rest safely there," Qualter said, removing a key from his coat pocket and flicking it at Luca. Luca snagged it out of the air, looking at it as if it were a gift from Arceus before returning his attention to Qualter.

"Thank you so much Qualter, I'll be sure to repay your kindness," Luca said, moving Arkianna from his lap so that they could stand.

"We can worry about that later, go clean up you two," Qualter said with a devilish smile. He rose to his feet and walked over to the door, unlocking it and holding it open like a bell boy to let them out. Leaving the door open he whistled aloud to gain the attention of a nearby Froslass that was dressed in a vest that a waitress at a casion would wear. It swayed over to them, bowing her head at Qualter.

"Escort these two fine individuals to room 201 please," Qualter ordered, causing a soft call to leave her mouth. She then turned toward Luca and Arkianna, waving for them to follow her as she made a b-line right to a door in the corner of the room. She gladly opened the door, allowing the two of them to walk through before shifting through the wall to get return to their front.

"This is a lot more impressive than what it looks like on the outside that's for sure," Luca said as they arrived at the stairwell. Its composition and influence looked like that of the luxury S.S. Anne that he had heard and read much about in magazines. The floors were all high quality burgandy carpet with the hand rails being that of redwood trees found throughout the Unova region. The walls were lined with photos of happy occasions; parties, celebrations, even a wedding or two were all posted, all of which shared the bond between pokemon and human. Reaching the second floor, Froslass opened the door just as she did before, letting them through then gliding through the wall again. Sure enough, after taking a right out of the door, their room was now sitting in front of them.

"Thanks Froslass," Luca said as the Froslass bowed out respectfully. The key hole and key were incredibly antique, like doors that were made right out of the early 20th century. Contrary to age, everything was in prestine condition, as if it were brand new and recently furnished. Sliding the key in, the door made a very satisfying 'kachink', allowing them to now enter. The interior greatly matched the decor of the rest of the building, except instead of antique bedding and a dated bathroom, they were indeed brand new and modernized. Shutting the door behind them, Luca trounced over to the bed, throwing himself on it to stretch out his limbs in all directions. Letting loose a yawn, a strange sensation began to blanket his body and nerves. He began to sweat, he clothes now feeling like tight restraints that kept him from breathing as he stared up at the ceiling.

"W-What's happening to me...?" Luca said, his head now swaying back and fourth. The familair feeling of wanting to pounce on Arkianna became quite apparent, plaguing his system as he tried to fight his urges at a time like this. He then heard the pathetic sounds Arkianna whimpering and whining, his eyes turning to see her grasping across her chest with her claws. Luca began to tremble and shake as he continued to gaze all over her, his pants growing rather tight as he gripped the sheets in unison with his surge of needs and wants.

Arkianna then began to growl, her sights set on Luca as her whole body felt like it was lit a blaze. She immediately hopped onto the bed, throwing her body ontop Luca's before smothering his lips with her own. Without words nor hesitation, Luca grasped tightly around her, his lips and tongue savagely smushing and sloshing against her own, desperate for her taste. He reached down to grab her rear tightly, pulling her now soaking wet snatch against the bulge of his pants. He began helplessly grinding up into her, moaning out of control between their exchanges of love. Arkianna then removed her mouth from Luca's, straddling him with a thin sliver of saliva connecting their tongues that hung out like animals.

"I...w-want...y-y-you..." Arkianna's words trembled, sliding down further to force his pants open. Luca could only watch, his face on fire as Arkianna finally managed to tear his member out into the open air. She began immediately slathering it with her tongue, her claw gently grasping his base to hold it steady. Luca's moans and whines grew loud, show no regards for restraint or others around them. Arkianna's loud panting, began to drive Luca's body crazy, his hands latching onto the back of her head to try and force her mouth around his manhood. Arkianna didn't hesitate to fullfill Luca's carnal desire, her mouth now bouncing on his length as he moved her with completely control. Arkianna's muffled groans vibrated around his girth, making his moans and cries grow louder and lourder.

"I-I-I'm g-gonna...!" Luca cried out, holding down Arkianna's head to the point where her mouth was practically kissing his pelvis. He began to twitch over and over again as he poured his desperate seed down Arkianna's throat, his moans growing in pitch with every release. After a minute he let go of Arkianna, his face still burning like a wild fire as she removed her mouth from his length. Arkianna shut her eyes and tilted her head back to get the rest of his essence down into her system, moaning in satisfaction as she finished.

"S-So good...I-It tasted so good...n-now I want...p-please...pleasure me too...Luca..." Arkianna's voice shivered and shook laying back herself and spreading her hind legs apart. Luca quickly moved on all fours, crawling up between her leg and shameless taking a whiff of her scent. The smell of her essence caused another harsh shiver to course through Luca's body, compelling him further to do as she said. Arkianna watched in anticipation as Luca brushed aside the fur that guarded her crotch, sliding out his tongue between his lips and opening up his mouth before smooshing his tongue into her warm, moist snatch. Luca moved his hands to spread her nether lips apart, ruthlessly assaulting her with his tongue and lips, panting wildly as he went.

Arkianna began clawing at the bed, tearing fabric as she latched her legs around his neck. She began to howl as she shifted her grasp from the sheets to his hair, forcing his face into her crotch as she panted and whined like a dog in heat. Luca's muffled groans caught her ears, making her shiver and to grind into his mouth much harsher than before. Arkianna's voice grew into a savage whine, her body now tensing up as she clenched around Luca's head. Luca began to shake, trying to move from her grasp as she continued whining over and over again, finally releasing his head once she was done. Luca wiped his mouth of with his arm, smiling up at her as his erection came back into view.

"I-I need more, I need more of you Arkianna," Luca whimpered, moving up and shifting Arkianna so that he had a firm grasp on her hind legs. Spreading them, he hastily shoved his shaft into her throbbing pit of aroused passion, leaning forward to forcefully seize her lips with his own. Slow at first, he began plumeting his crotch inside of hers, taking long strides to feel all of her insides with each movement. As his moans grew louder, he pinned Arkianna's legs to her chest, using both his strength as his weight to thrash her moist cunt ruthlessly, as if possessed by the devil.

"MORE...MORE!" Arkianna howled, her claws clasping behind Luca's neck so that she could return her lips to his. Scratching it up, Luca's member throbbed and twitch harder with each scratch of pain, sheathing himself inside of her without restraint. Luca let go of her legs, pulling grasping onto her tightly as their bodies shook and slammed the bed against the wall over and over again. Arkianna then began tearing at his back as she howled wildly, causing Luca to shiver violently, pulling him to the edge.

"C-CUMMING!" Luca grunted as Arkianna's claws tore his skin, his semen oozing deep inside of Arkianna. He began whining and moaning out helplessly as he continued thrusting, his member now sensitive to the point of driving him crazy. Continuing to release his seed, Luca was eventually stopped by Arkianna, who pulled his face into her chest and restrained his lower half with her hind legs. His body proceeded to twitch over and over again, the amount of cum oozing into her filling to the point of return. Breathing heavily, Luca removed his head from Arkianna's furry chest, his lips immediately assaulting her neck out of pure, savage instinct. His seed poured from her crevice as he pulled out, his manhood completely coated with it as his lips finally made there way back to hers again.

"L-Luca...I love...you...I-I want more...from...behind..." Arkianna groaned, her tongue panting against Luca's before moving him off of her. She slowly crawled up onto all fours, moving her hair away then using her claw to stretch her rear hole open, inviting Luca in. Luca's face turned red, never really having done her in such a way before as he moved up behind her.

"I-I love you too Arkianna," he said, slowly sliding his throbbing member into her rear hole. He grunted and groaned as her ass throbbed and pulsed around his shaft, squeezing it tightly as he tried to push it all the way.

"T-Tight..." Luca groaned, grasping onto her sides to try and force it all the way inside of her. He found himself hunching his body over hers, his hands grasping onto large handfulls of fur as he proceeded to move inside of her rear. It was like ramming his manhood through a circlular vice grip, strangling it as he forced it in. The tight sensation mixed with the coating of his seed began to drive Luca over the edge. Arkianna found herself snapping her jaw shut, grunting harshly as her claws tore into the bed's wooden headboard.

"A-AH..." Arkianna growled moving her hips with his as he plummeted deep and deep into her rear with each thrust. Luca was forced into using all of his strength to move aggressively inside of her, his grunts and groans growing more and more vicious with each thrust.

"GEH!" Luca whined loudly, viciously grabbing her hair just behind her ears, his vision beginning to blur from the heat of their passion. Arkianna growled loudly from pain and pleasure, her claws tearing chunks out of the wood work as Luca's prick drove her wild. Luca's body was drenched with sweat, her muscle beginning to contract from his harsh thrusting and pulling. Luca suddenly hunched over Arkianna, clenching around her chest tightly as he growled loudly into her ear. Arikanna could help but to pant joyously as she felt his seed fill up her rear hole as well. The both of them began to grow wary and tired, the after effects of the candy finally slowing down long enough for them to catch their breath. They smiled in each others eyes, the overwhelming surges of passion now turning into a blissful aftermath. Gently scratching Arkianna's head, he let out a small yawn.

"We should get a bath together," Luca said, but he found that Arkianna was already down for the count. Luca planted a gentle kiss upon her head before leaving their love nest, ready to scrub the crap out of his skin until not a spot remained.

"They really are a messed up pair of lovers aren't?" Gardeva snickered, watching as Arkianna awoke from the bed. A camera followed her every move, zooming in as she went into the restroom and hopped in the bath with Luca. Gardeva then smiled wide as the two of them began kissing and hugging one another, showing that they truly weren't just a pair of horny teenagers. Qualter stopped by and gave her shoulder a squeeze to get her attention.

"Preparations for their escape are in progress. Are you sure you'd like to do this? I mean they are the two most wanted individuals in Unova," Qualter asked. Gardeva swirled around in her chair, her eyes practically with hearts in them as she giggled softly.

"Would you really want to destroy such a passionate relationship like that? Sure that Zoroark is a murderer but it seems that she has a very sweet side too. Sure it could potentially land us in a little bit of hot water, but don't you think they've earned it Qualter?" Gardeva asked in return, a small smile spreading across Qualter's lips. She then pressed a button, releasing the footage disc from its holster and smiling with it in hand.

"Besides, I think they've paid for it don't you?" Gardeva laughed, to which Qualter joined her.

"They've most defintiely paid for it," he said with a smirk. After their bath, the both of them snuggled up close to one another for the first time in a real bad. It was almost unreal to the two of them, it was if all the bloodshed, all the madness, and all of the brain destroying events that led up to this moment were all well worth it. It wasn't long until they were both out like a light, now dreaming of a better tomorrow and a hope for a brighter future.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Born to be Free

"Do you really think Qualter was telling the truth when he said we could escape from Unova? He gave us a location and everything, but do you believe we can trust him Arkianna?" Luca asked, both fear and uncertainty plaguing his mind as the sun rose with them. If it wasn't for their recent rest they would've been found and taken into custody, so with that in mind he felt that their options all led to that possibility. Arkianna remained quiet, her eyes scanning the area meticulously for any signs of the authorities. Even just sneaking around the back of the building, she could already see officers on nearly every single street corner, all of them at the ready. She sighed heavily, moving back into the safety of the PPC's building's rear. Luca brought his communicator, which was now updating the map in real time.

"I...think we can trust...them...but...we need too move quickly which...will be difficult…they are everywhere Luca…every corner there is…an officer…" Arkianna growled, her heart beginning to race in her chest. It was slowly becoming a game of Life or Death, which was intensive yet exciting at the same time. Luca groaned as the map updated, now revealing all authorities in the area.

"The map is all red now…that means its going to be next to impossible to not be noticed the whole way…" Luca sighed, slowly shifting his eyes to Arkianna's, which were staring still staring out into the town as she peeked around the corner once more.

"We must move now…we have a small opening…" Arkianna growled coherently, immediately latching her claw around Luca's wrist to drag him across the street. Both of them tread lightly, their eyes like a hawk's as the surveyed and moved. Somehow they managed to make it across the street without any notice, which was going to help tremendously since they were so used to quietly lurking in alleyways, planning and plotting moves like true strategists of war. As they slowly weaved through the alleyways, Arkianna's heart continued to flutter, her feelings clashing with her instincts in a confusing whirlpool of emotion. She was ready to die for Luca, and she knew he was ready to do the same. The stopped at one of the alley exits that led to the main road, the clacking of shoes beginning to trounce up and down the streets.

"Luca…where do...the directions say for…us to go to…arrive at the escape route...?" Arkianna replied, immediately on high alert as she caught sight of an approaching officer. Luca and Arkianna immediately slithered back into the alley and around a corner just to be safe. Although they found themselves in a somewhat safe territory, they could never relax until the land of Unova was officially behind them. Luca began thinking about all of his family and friends and how he had abandoned them all for the psychotic lover known as Arkianna.

"You know Arkianna…I really miss my family and my friends that I once had. The simple life that I could've had has haunted my dreams for the past month…but…I want you to know that I'm going to stay at your side, for as long as I live. I've come to terms that my life as it was is now impossible to return to…so we have to make it Arkianna, there is no choice," Luca's eyes began to drown in tears, his arm constantly swiping them from his face so he could remain vigilant. Arkianna, for the first time in her life, felt her heart ache over something she had caused. Seeing Luca try to smile with tears rolling down his shimmering cheeks made her realize the severity of what she had actually done. Arkianna shook of her uncertainty, immediately pulling Luca into a tight embrace. Luca blushed as he looked into Arkianna's eyes, which were now shimmering as well.

"I'm…sorry…that I took…your life from you…" Arkianna said, a few tears trickling through her fur. Luca immediately leaned forward, tilting his head to kiss her upon her mouth. The moment was frozen in time for as long as their lips were locked, only coming back to life as they parted.

"You went through a lot Arkianna…so many people hurt you, scar'd you, destroyed your heart and ripped any hope you had at such a life away from you. I understand why you did it to me Arkianna…and I have no regrets being at your side. Now tighten up your emotions, I'm going to need you at full attention if we're going to make it through this alive. You have to be the wild, passionate beast that would fight through hell for me, can you do that?" Luca grinned, scrubbing his eyes clean with her fur with his eyes as warm as the sun. Arkianna took a hefty breath, her gaze immediately growing fierce with a row of her teeth being shined to the world.

"There's no turning back now...we must make it!" Arkianna growled confidently, Luca planting a final kiss on her cheek before petting her head.

"Good girl. Now, let's check the communicator," Luca said as he pulled up the map that Qualter had yet again updated. The officers on each corner slowly turned into two on the map as it updated. Arkianna's sharp eyes took a gander down the alley, coordinating their path across the street that matched up with the map.

"Alright…now's our chance…" Arkianna said, signaling for Luca to follow her. Carefully, Arkianna and Luca snuck by the two officers that criss-crossed past the exit, treading on their feet as lightly as they could. Picking up the pace, they moved across, immediately making it to the small cavity of open land that led to the way they arrived in the town originally. As they made it to the other side, unbeknownst to them, Luca's foot stomped into a puddle by mistake, causing him to stagger from its depth. Several officers flinched at the sound, immediately turning towards the source to find the puddle rippling as Luca hopped onward. The clomping sound of boots were like a parade, charging across the street as Luca and Arkianna made it to the wall. As Luca began to scale it, the train of boot stomps stopped, all of their eyes now staring down Luca and Arkianna.

"THERE THEY ARE!" the officer shouted, quickly blowing his whistle as hard as he possibly could. Both Arkianna and Luca flinched from the loud trill of the whistle, both of their hearts now thrashing within their chests. Arkianna clenched her teeth together tightly as she helped shove Luca on top of the wall, leaving Arkianna to stare them down. In the past, the officers would tell them to surrender, but this time around, without warning, they unlatched what appeared to be pistols from their belts. Arkianna's eyes widened as one of the guns fired off, its loud roar tearing through the skies as it planted into the wall at Arkianna's back.

"What was that?!" Arkianna roared, immediately performing her amazing acrobatics to get to the top of the wall. Hopping down, she met up with Luca before both of them taking off at max speed into the woods that lined the edge of the road.

"What the hell was that Arkianna?! It was really loud!" Luca cried out, Arkianna now completely focused on the terrain in front of them.

"They shot…something at me….that put a hole in the wall…" Arkianna barked, Luca now realizing how dire the circumstances had become. He knew well that they wouldn't use firearms on him, but now knowing that they won't hesitate to shoot Arkianna dead caused every inch of his heart to scream.

"They're out to kill you now Arkianna…" Luca said to himself, his heart racing along with his feet. While Arkianna was miraculous at weaving through terrain, Luca couldn't react nearly as quick, causing him to get stuck on things like brush and bushes. Lagging behind, Luca tredged on, the barking sounds of stoutlands now biting at his heels. He picked up his pace to match Arkianna's, but it backfired, causing Luca to hit the dirt. Arkianna turned to see one of them catch a hold of Luca's pant leg, keeping him from crawling off the ground.

"No!" Arkianna yelped as her eyes widened, now glaring murderously at the stoutland. They were now glowing menacingly as she stared, Stoutland began howling in anguish which allowed Luca to break free.

"Let's go!" Luca shouted as he tried to run, only to find that his ankle had been torn into. It all happened so quick that he didn't even feel the pain, not until he took his first heavy step forward. Luca growled out in pain, latched his arms around Arkianna's neck, giving her the go ahead to scale the wall. Growling loudly, Luca fought through shooting pain, his face wincing painfully with every step as he caught up to Arkianna.

"I won't slow you down!" Luca cried out, causing Arkianna to panic. Arkianna then moved onto all fours, arching her back up towards Luca.

"Get on…it will be…quicker this way!" Arkianna barked. Luca yelled out in pain as he tripped, falling onto Arkianna. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, locking himself in so that she could take off. The thrill of being with the one she loved, running for their lives, and hunting all those who stood in their way, all of this made Arkianna believe she was in heaven, everything perfect to the last detail.

"I feel so alive!" Arkianna howled, her claws and legs tearing through the ground. They caught sight of officers running down the route, immediately causing them to veer deeper into the woods. Somehow they were able to stay on course.

"Isn't this exciting Arkianna?! I can't tell if I'm scared as hell or joyful beyond words!" Luca laughed, Arkianna grinning back at him. The rapid fire sounds of feet crunching leaves began to chase them, both of them still smiling and laughing as Arkianna ran with all of their heart and soul. An officer managed to get in front of them, half expecting them to stop, but made a fatal mistake. Arkianna growled and laughed menacingly as she reared up slashing through the officers chest with her claws before continuing on all fours.

"Nothing will stop us! I will do anything to be with Luca!" Arkianna laughed maniacally, the adrenaline of the encounter helping her move quicker along their path. Luca pulled up his communicator map just to the right of Arkianna's vision to help navigate her.

"Alright we need to make a hard left! Then we make a right again and that should lead us to the next wall that leads to the city!" Luca called out, Arkianna nodding vigorously as she picked up her pace. As they ran, Arkianna began to feel something strange in her heart; the returning thoughts of guilt suddenly hit her once more; causing her to growl loudly and shake her head.

"What's done...is done...Luca is mine now! Luca hang on tightly!" Arkianna cried, quickly cutting right as Luca directed. It wasn't long before they had finally hit the wall, Arkianna scaling the wall with ease. Landing, however, placed them in front of a crowd of officers, all of them waiting for them in a spectacular ambush.

"Let me off, I think I can run now!" Luca said, hopping off of her before taking to his feet. He winced in pain with each step on his right leg, but was steadily able to endure it as the pain grew numb. An officer chased after him, immediately catching Arkianna's attention.

"Luca! Keep running!" Arkianna yelled, her eyes lit up like a full moon in a night sky, a wicked smile forming on her face as she slowly began to be shrouded in a dark mist.

"DAZE!" Arkianna barked, dispersing the move. The officers all began to groan and cough, making them easy targets for Arkianna to tear down with her wicked claws. Slash after slash tore through the eight officers, their stomachs, chests, sides and backs now bleeding heavily within a matter of minutes. After disabling them, Arkianna jumped to all fours, trying to catch up to Luca as quickly as possible.

"ARKIANNA! HELP!" Luca's voice shrieked, the crying sounds of pain trailing after it. Arkianna's began to roar angrily, her wild, murderous eyes quickly catching sight of Luca being taken down by stun batton from another set of officers that had cut him off.

"LUCA!" Arkianna shrieked, viciously snapping her jaw onto one of the officer's wrists. The officer yelled in pain, Arkianna tearing the officer to the ground before impaling her claws into his neck. Arkianna immediately stood her ground, her beloved Luca now behind her as they became surrounded. Luca watched in awe as Arkianna began to tear them all down, her fierce determination and the undying flame of her love for him steaming through the air. Luca quickly looked around, finding one of the battons on ground. Arkianna yelped in pain as two of the officers quick smashed their battons into her stomach and upper back, effectively dropping her onto all fours. Arkianna felt her strength finally begin to waver, her tenacity burning like the sun as she assaulted one of the two officers.

"Leave her alone!" Luca shouted, nailing the other officer behind his knees with the stun batton he removed from the ground. Luca's eyes filled with tears and destruction as he tore he tore his morals to shreds in the brilliant heat of the moment. Swing after swing from the electrified rod make quick work of the officers' stabilities. Finally finishing the last officer off, Luca helped Arkianna up, the both of them with a minor limp as they continued on. They wanted to rest, they wanted to take a brake, but every time they slowed down, stomping feet began to grow closer and closer. They quickly dashed into an alleyway, where they hugged the walls to catch their breath.

"This is insane! Alright, according to the map, we just need to make it to the port and there will be someone waiting for us...we're so close! We have to make it now!" Luca's heart thrashed in his chest, adrenaline and panic overtaking him as stomping boots and light tapping of Stoutland paws all quaked the streets. Luca went to move quickly down the ally, but he let out a sudden grunt of pain, falling to his knees. Arkianna quickly scanned him from top to bottom, quickly finding the tear in his ankle from earlier. It was now bleeding heavily, practically painting his shoes red. The adrenaline must've kept the pain numbed up to this point.

"We can't stop! Get on...my back!" Arkianna barked, Luca slowly crawling onto her. Arkianna's legs began to shake and her light wounds began to sting as she forced herself back down

"I have to...I have to fight through this...for Luca!" Arkianna continually psyched herself up, finally taking off down the alley way. Every step for Arkianna felt as if her knee joints were busted out, every painful shift of them being like spiked anklets stabbing into her. She continued to growl loudly, desperately continuing on as they were forced out into the main street. Arkianna clenched her teeth angrily when she saw a blockade at the end of the street, the port now in view. Arkianna quickly moved onward, cutting into another alleyway with all of her might.

"You can't escape now!" officers shouted, both ends of the alley way now filling with them. Arkianna's heavy breaths grew worse and worse as she thought, immediately hopping onto a closed garbage bin.

"Hang...on!" Arkianna croaked in pain, immediately leaping to crash through a window. Shards of glass tore though Arkianna's body, shifting her body so that Luca would only be in minimal danger. Still on all fours, she stopped, her breath growing whispy and full of absoulte pain. Luca noticed multiple cuts opening up in her fur, light trails of blood beginning to make their way out of the abrasions.

"Arkianna we can't keep going like this, you'll die..." Luca began sobbing, clasping tightly around her. Arkianna's vision began to grow blurry as she found her exit point. She immediately charged another window, smashing through it as Luca held on for dear life.

"I won't let them have you!" Arkianna screamed in pain as she landed out in the open. Blood began to trail from her as she continued to move, yelps of pain ringing with heavy breath.

"Stop Arkianna! You can't take anymore of this! Please stop!" Luca cried, her body now trembling as her runs turned into awkward skips. It was if Arkianna had gone def, her instincts were all she could act on now. The smell of the port filled their nostrils as Arkianna was forced to stop in front of a large barricade, blocking their final point of escape.

"N-No! W-We're too c-close!" Arkianna screamed, Luca finally letting go of her.

"It's over Arkianna...there's...there's nothing we can do now..." Luca cried, hugging her tightly. Arkianna's eyes flooded with tears holding his head to her chest. She knew that there were very few options, and they were all bad for one or the other. She stroked his hair softly, planting a small kiss on the top of his head before jerking him away. She turned to face the barricade, blood now trickling down from her mouth and wounds. Her vision was at a complete loss as she motioned for Luca to get on her back one more time. She stooped to all fours, their ride out of the city slowly beginning to leave the port. Arkianna carefully followed its path before letting out a wild howl.

"JUST A LITTLE FURTHER!" Akianna screamed, using every inch of her strength to start moving once more.

"THERE THEY ARE!" an officer shouted, letting loose a pack of Stoutland. Arkianna immediately turned to dash down an alley way, her every stepping breaking her over and over again. Her determination for Luca was all she had left, and she would rather die than abandon it. Arkianna slid along the ground, charging down the street with their ride out of here slowly pulling away.

"So close! I...can't...give up...for Luca...I will...do ANYTHING!" Arkianna cried, Luca clenching around her tightly, his tears now soaking her fur. Putting every inch of energy she had last, she charged down the street at max speed, shrieking every few steps as they grew closer and closer. The pack of Stoutland cut them off, barking as they tackled into Arkianna. She screamed loudly in pain, using the energy of the tackle to completely change her trajectory towards the boat.

"I l-love you...LUCA!" Arkianna cried, tears destroying her vision. As she hit the end of the pier, with all of the stoutland still on them, the boat steered up to them with great resistance from the current. Arkianna lurched onto her hind legs, forcing Luca's hands from her. She grasped onto Luca's wrists tightly, slinging Luca into the air towards the boat. Luca's eyes widened as he felt himself flying, the sight of Arkianna being pinned and tore at by the pack of stoutland. It was like he was trapped in a nightmare; none of it felt real in the moments that he was in the air. Arkianna continued to thrash, showing no mercy to the stoutland as she became overwhelmed.

"No! ARKIANNA! You can't do this to me! ARKIANNA!" Luca screamed as a set of arms caught Luca. Luca immediately began thrashing with what strength he had, biting onto the man's arm to let him go. Breaking free, Luca tried to jump ship, only to be tackled down by another member of the crew. Luca watched as Arkianna screamed out for him, ripping all of the stoutland apart.

"I...CAN'T...DIE...HERE!" Arkianna roared, finally shoving off from the pack of Stoutland. Arkianna limped all along the brim of the port, using everything she had to tear through everything in her path. A pile of bodies lined the port as Arkianna limped with all her might.

"Turn around! We can still save her!" Luca screamed, still rustling beneath the boatmen holding him down. Tears mixed with the drenched deck, his eyes beginning to sting from the salty deck as he watched his love fight for her life. The captain turned the boat to port, now lining it to create the best possible jump point. Nearing the end of the port, Luca finally broke free of the man pinning him, he quickly ran to the end of the ship, holding his arms out and shrieking for her to jump. As Luca stood upright, he noticed several rifleman perched on the barricade, taking aim at him.

"He's still just a boy! We shouldn't fire!" one of the rifleman protested, the others paying no heed to his grief. Arkianna's heart froze as she heard what their target was. Luca stood at the very edge of the boat, holding his arms out and crying out for her to jump.

"LUCA!" Arkianna shrieked at the top of her lungs, shredding her vocal chords to hell as the piercing sounds of ammunition violently stung the air. Luca stared wide eyed as the sparks and shrieks came from the firearms, Arkianna now lunging in front of him to shield him from the death that sped towards him at the speed of light.

Tears flew through the air from Arkianna's eyes as she felt each and every shell pierce her thin frame; each in and out burned like a cigarette being put out on her, her wild breathing came to a screeching halt with her strength leaving her soon after. Knowing that she had protected her beloved Luca filled her with joy, but her desperate grasp onto life was now slipping away. Arkianna hit the deck with a loud thud, the boat immediately turning tail and hauling away from the port like a bat out of hell. Luca began to shake as he fell to his knees, blood now draining out onto the floor from beneath Arkianna as she constantly twitched in pain. Her eyes finally met with Luca's, a sad smile on her face her beautiful blue eyes began to grow dim.

"W-W-We...made...it...my love..." Arkianna growled gruffly, her claw reaching out for Luca. Luca immediately grasped onto it, tears now trickling onto Arkianna like a light rain.

"No, no, no, no you can't leave me now Arkianna! We've almost made it! Please don't go!" Luca began crying loudly. Arkianna simply smiled, her fading eyes looking up into his eyes.

"It wasn't almost...we did make it...together" Arkianna grunted, still smiling in Luca's eyes as she felt her life escaping her clutches.

"We did...We did make it...all that matters to me...is that you're here...right beside me..." Luca sobbed, a few crew members coming out with med packs in hand. Arkianna closed her eyes, shifting into the form of Arianna. Luca crawled forward, both of them smiling, closing his eyes before pressing his lips to Arkianna's one last time. He felt one final breath from Arkianna before she shifted back to her normal form, now growing as limp as the dead.

All the madness, all the terror, all the love, Arkianna had finally had all she could have ever wanted and more. With her last thoughts, she knew that she had done the right thing. All she ever wanted was to be loved until her last breath. As sad as she felt for losing herself to the darkness before finally reaching the light, she felt she could rest without any regrets.

It all happened so fast that Luca's mind couldn't process it all; meeting her, going through all of the unspeakable horrors, and now here he was, mourning the loss of the one that both stole his life from him and made it worth living. All Luca could do was stare at the horizon, gently stroking Arkianna's fur as he pulled her into his lap.

They had finally escaped the nightmare that they themselves started and were now free, just as they promised they would to one another. Thus comes the end for our tragic heroine, desperate for love and clenching onto it til the bitter end, Arkianna passed away with no regrets. For now and forever Luca would always stay faithful to the one who sacrificed her life for all of it, and most of all himself, his beloved Arkianna. He returned Arkianna to her Pokeball, kissing it with tears in his eyes before clipping it onto his belt, never to be removed again.

The End


End file.
